Lilly St Academy For Girls
by AlyParker407
Summary: Drama is the number 1 priority at LSAG. And on mine, too. So, get ready. I'll be dishing out some more soon. And with drama, I know that will come in by the shitload...
1. GG

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique or Gossip Girl. If I did, do you think I'd be here?  
:)**

**Hey People!  
**Take a deepinging look around. The temp is going down as we know it. Girls are trading in their expensive bikinis for their Chanel trenchcoats and Barney jeans. Guys are sadly now putting on a Hanes shirt, not showing off their six-pack. Great, isn't it? :(  
But with fall comes with great parties, scandalous hook-ups, backstabbing and peer pressure. All reported by me, your one and only, Gossip Girl.  
Who wouldn't want to know who I am?  
**M** and **D **are still an on/off couple. Who would of thought? Hopefully, **M** is ready to take over the newly-built highschool, **Lilly St. Academy for Girls**. Yes, readers. If you haven't heard already, BOCD, had transformed into BCD and construction workers flashed their hairy butts to **Fifth Avenue** shoppers while building LSAG. Don't know they have Saint in the name. I know the girls won't do anything close to saintly over there. **C **and **C** are DONE. D-O-N-E. More done than Ugg boots, female **C **has possibly moved on to **A**'s hot former boyfriend. Only time will tell. Male **C **has only had male companionship, so far. But I hear a Little Miss **ND**, the camp tramp, as I heard as a certain bunch of girls call her, might move here to the almighty Westchester. Hope **C** doesn't catch a bitch fit. **K** and **D **are getting a little too close for Westchester's displeasure. I'll be keeping a very close eye on those two. And as for **A**? Still drop-dead gorgeous. Always out on the party scene. Rumors going around she lost her virgingty to some random guy in a bar. Nobody was _that _surprised. I guess all the other rumors are true: She's easy. And guess who my top scources are? Boys, boys...and you guessed it...boys.  
Oops. Did I forget to mention with fall, comes a whole new school year? Namely, Freshman for our rich, little targets. I know these girls are ready to start some drama with the other rich and fabulous teens transferring over. Drama is the number 1 priority at LSAG. And on mine, too. So, get ready. I'll be dishing out some more soon. And with drama, I know that will come in by the shitload...  
My job will be easy, won't it?

**Sightings  
A **and **Random Bar Guy** have been seeing eachother. Privately. Hope that doens't get leaked! Oops, too late. Looks like **A** will some 'splaining to do with **M**. As always, **K** and **D** are always seen together. Something smells fishy. And I'm determined to find out. Female **C** and **J** are getting too close for comfort. Not officially a couple yet, but close. Hope **A** is okay with that. Does **A** even know that? Well, after she reads this she will!  
I love to be hated.

**Your E-Mail**

**Q: **dear gossip gurl,  
omg! im going to lsag this year too. proud freshman. maybe ill see **M** and her little pose. i went to her old schol, and u c, she wasnt very nice. hope u reply!  
-xokateyxo

**A: **Dear xokateyxo,  
No offense, it's called spell check. Anywho, maybe you will see her, maybe you won't. And well, no duh, she "wasn't very nice". She is who she is. **MB. **Uh, good luck this year, Katey. I think you'll need it.  
-GG

**Q: **Dear GG,  
I think I know who the camp tramp is. I went to camp with her. What a hoe, I heard she made out with like 7 diff guys. Don't ask me my resource. I just know that the infamous girls we all know, love and hate, are in for it. Trust me.  
-CocoChick

**A: **Dear CocoChick  
Hmm. I'm not one to judge if she is a hoe. I mean, we all had our different share of guys, no? But yes, I agree. They sure are in for it, if what you say is true...Then, this is gonna be a fun year.  
-GG

Well, that's all for now. But save me to your favorites, you'll never want to miss out this year, folks. There will be new drama stirring up this year. I can feel it. Well, I have some shopping to do. New year, new clothes, new trends. You get the idea, don't you? You know you love me.

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl.**

**  
Reviews make me happy.**


	2. Murder in The Block Estate

Fifth Avenue  
Barney's  
Sunday, August 31st  
7:26 PM

Massie Block straightened her Marc by Marc Jacobs shirt dress and flipped her hair. She looked through the racks of skinny jeans in the oh, so popular but expensive store; Barney's. Massie's new favorite place. She threw a stone wash pair of super skinny jeans in the mini cart behind her that her personal shopper, Penolope, was pushing. Penolope wasn't a day over 20 and she had long, curly black hair, orphan-blue eyes and caramel colored skin. She was gorgeous, and Massie had always longed to be her. But of course, never showed it.

"Pen?" Massie said. Penolope's tired eyes locked into Massie's amber eyes.

"Yes, Miss Block?" She said in an icy tone. Massie deserved it for making her hold bags that probably weighed 100 pounds when put together.

"Does this shade of red go with my skin tone?" Massie said. It actually looked weird on her skin tone.

"It looks fabulous on you!" Penolope lied and filed. (Fake smiled)

"I should totally buy this." She took a picture of it with her iPhone and sent it to her BFFs. Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory.

**KRISTEN: FAB. BUY IT. WEAR IT 4 DA 1ST DAY OF SKOOL 2MORROW.**

**MASSIE: TOTES. THANKS!**

**--**

**ALICIA: OMG. SO PRETTY. BUY IT!**

**MASSIE: SO WILL!**

**--**

**DYLAN: LOVE IT X5! **

**MASSIE: BUY?**

**DYLAN: DEF!**

**--**

**CLAIRE: LOVE & BUY IT!**

**MASSIE: THNX :)**

She plopped her iPhone in her bag and put the top in the mini cart. After a hour later of shopping, she finally paid a total of 939.21 in Barney's. She made Penolope hold all the bags and Massie struted to her limo which was waiting in front.

"House, Isaac." Massie demanded. Isaac didn't move.

"I'm not moving." He said firmly. Penolope snickered. Massie refused to let herself think her idol was snickering at her.

"Please." Massie gumbled. Isaac pulled out and went off. She rested, tired from a hard day's worth of shopping.

--

Penolope shook Massie, too hard.

"Come on," She said tonelessly. Massie got out of the car, sleepily, and went inside her cozy house, while Isaac and Penolope carried her 29 bags in. Massie went upstairs and 5-way called the PC.

"Leesh? Dyl? Kris? Claire?" Massie said.

"Yupp," They all said in unison.

"Emergency GLU Meeting. Come ASAP. Bring Back-To-School outfits." Massie shut her phone. As soon as she sat down on her bed, she heard the front foor open and close. Probably Claire. She layed down and closed her perfect, little eyes. She heard thunder, it was raining outside. She quickly changed into Primp Splatter pajamas and went under her Nordstrom bed covers. She _hated_ storms. She checked the time, 8:44 PM. The electricity in the whole house flickered on and off. Then, abruptly, it went completely off. It was pitch black in her room, there was a new moon tonight, so not even moonlight could shine. She heard steps come up and she went into the corner, hugging her knees. The door opened. All she heard was heavy breathing. She looked up and saw nothing, but a shiny gleam coming from something.

Then, her life flashed before her eyes.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	3. GASP Scaryness

**Big thanks and shout outs to: jadorediorxo, Cela File, cherry-cola-cola, crusadergiirl19, CliqueLuver4lyfe, emeraldeyes101, the munchkin , school story surfer****,** **xaxa3, RoyalDarlingx, hamathepuma, Lolgirl and tessa3**  
**Keep reviewing, people. I appreciate it soo much :D**

**PS. TO STORY SCHOOL SURFER: D is for Derrick**

Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
Sunday, August 31st  
8:46 PM

Well, at least she _thought_ her life flashed before her eyes. There Claire was, her shiny, new Tiffany's diamond watch, gleaming as the lights flickered back on. Claire scurried to Massie, her amber eyes wide open. Very frightened.

"MASSIE!" Claire shook her softly. "Are you okay?"

Massie was still in shock. Especially when she saw a dark shadow pass her door.

"C-cl-close the door, Claire." Massie stuttered. Claire looked at her weirdly.

"Okay..."Claire was about to close the door and Alicia came through.

"Eep!" Claire yelped. "You scared me!" She laughed.

Alicia giggled. "Sorry, Claire." She hugged her slightly startled friend. She put her bag that was filled with her back-to-school clothes on the bed.

_Hmm. Alicia must have been the creepy shadow._Massie relaxed and got up from the corner. Shortly after, Dylan and Kristen came in. _Together_. As always. They were wearing matching Juicy Couture sweats. Dylan had on green, Kristen had on pink.

"Hey, guys," Kristen said, and she put her's and Dylan's bag on the bed. Kristen and Dylan un-hooked their arms and sat on the bed next to each other.

"Hey," Claire and Alicia smiled. Massie waved, still a wee bit scared to speak.

"So...Mass...what did you need us hear for?" Dylan asked.

"Oh..um...you all have your outfits for tomorrow right?" Massie asked sheepishly.

They all nodded. "Good...um, show them to me."

Alicia went first. She dumped the clothes on the bed.

"I'm wearing this," Alicia showed them a dark wash Lucky denim skirt.

"With my new red Lauren Moffat top," She showed them a red, ruffled blouse that was really cute.

"And with my black Louis Vuitton ankle boots. Plus, with my Ralph Lauren hobo bag. Also, I was thinking if it would be better with leggings or tights? Or nothing at all?" She said finally. TPC looked at Massie.

"Outfit, 9.5. With leggings, 9.0. With full tights, 9.4. With shin-length tights, 9.6. Ah-greed?" Massie said, her full confidence back. After a few seconds of approval TPC nodded and agreed.

"Thanks, Mass." Alicia grinned and Claire went next. She put her outfit together on the bed. It showed a blue Bebe babydoll top with a black no-name cami underneath, hand-me-down dark wash Sevens jeans and her infamous black keds.

"The babydoll top would be cuter with a white cami underneath. And you can borrow my black Marc Jacobs flats." Massie went to her closet and took out a white Ella Moss cami and black Marc by Marc Jacobs flats. She handed them to Claire. "Go to the bathroom and put the whole outfit on."

Next up was Dylan. She did the same thing Claire did. She first took out a plain white t-shirt. Then a cute little black Banana Republic vest. Then a silver Tiffany's tie-like necklace. She pulled out almost black J Brand skinny jeans and scrunched black and pink striped Gucci flats. She took out pink Juicy Couture bangles and finally pulled out her white Prada bag.

"That's my outfit." Dylan said.

"The flats kind of look trashy. No offense, cute, but sort of trashy. Why don't you wear those cute pink flats we got at Chanel last week? Anyways, the outfit is adorable. 9.6, Dyl." Massie approved. Dylan's eyes lit up and put all of her clothes in the plastic bag. Then, Claire came out, looking stunning in the outfit.

"Wow," Everyone cooed.

"You guys really like it?"

"No! We love it," Massie smiled. "That looks great on you, Claire. Just add my white bead necklace and it'll be complete." Massie grabbed her bead necklace off a shelf and put it on Claire. "Some gloss and eyeliner and you'll be a 9.5." Everyone clapped and Claire went back to the bathroom to change. Next up was Kristen.

"Kay. Im wearing this," She showed off a hot red tube dress. "Im wearing this under the dress, though." She pulled out a white Joie halter. "With these jeans and shoes," She pulled out a pair of medium-wash Juicy Couture jeans and silver kitten heels.

"That'll look great on you, Kris. 9.6!" Massie said. Kristen grinned and finally Massie was next. She went to her closest and wheeled out her mannequin. It showed TPC, a purple Alice + Olivia halter top, a shiny silver Lucky belt around the hips, a pair of dark gray True Religion skinny jeans and metallic Fendi flats. On the arm was a black Coach hobo bag. Everyone clapped.

"9.7" Alicia said.

"What'll make me a 10?"

"Add a silver Tiffany's necklace, and when you add all your make-up and your hair is done, you'll def look like a 10!" Claire said.

"Thanks, Claire. And girls? Add two points to the rating I gave you, cause I still don't know what your hair and makeup will look like." Massie added.

"So, Leesh? You're really a 9.8. Dyl is a 9.8, too. Claire is a 9.7 and Kri is a 9.8. Everyone agrees?" Massie says finally. Everone nods. She checks the time. 9:24 PM.

"Kay, better go home, girls. It's getting late and we all need our beauty sleep for tomorrow. No?" Massie suggested.

"Totes," Kristen agreed. They all got their stuff and said their byes to Massie. Massie sighed, getting some butterflies in her Pilate-toned stomach. She was nervous because of 2 things. 1) Tomorrow is the first day of school and 2) She just saw that creepy shadow again. And the girls already left.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	4. New Girls

**This chapter is for Jay, Tessa and Story School Surfer :D  
Thanks a lot for the reviews, people!! Enjoy!**

Lilly's Saint Academy For Girls  
Outside  
Monday, September 1st  
7:45 AM

Massie breathed in a breath of fresh, crisp air. The old-fashioned inspired school was covered ingreen ivy, bricks made up the whole school and the glass windows looked phenomenal.

"Isn't the school great, Claire?" Massie asked. Claire shrugged. She secretly missed OCD, she thought LSAG was...too much for her. She noticed Massie glaring at her.

"Oh, yeah...it sure is great, Mass," Claire tried her best to sound like she really meant it, but it came out like she sounded constipated. Massie wrinkled her nose and gave Claire a looked like she had 9 pickles on her face. Claire shrugged.

"Oh, look! There's the rest of the girls!" Claire exclaimed. Claire grabbed Massie's arm. "Let's go." Both scurried over to their best friends. Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory. _Weird, _Massie thought, _Wasn't Alicia supposed to have on a red top and leggings? _The girl Massie was looked from the back had on something way different. _And wasn't Kristen supposed to wear jeans_ _and a red top too? Dylan was supposed to wear skinny jeans and a tank under a vest._ Once again, the girls Massiewere looking from behind were wearing something different. And TPC never changes clothes without Massie's permission, or face expulsion. She she stopped dead in her tracks, they weren't wearing the charm bracelets Massie gave them after the boyfest. Massie knew that those girls weren't Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. They **wouldn't **take off those charm bracelets, right? Claire kept walking towards them.

"Claire! Stop!" Massie called. Obviously, she didn't hear. Massie fast-walked towards her, maybe she could stop Claire before she could talk to strangers.

"Hey, guys!" Claire said happily. Massie failed. When the three girls turned around, Massie couldn't breathe. They were the three most drop-dead gorgeous girls she had ever seen. And they were most definitely not Alicia, Dylan or Kristen. She was happy cause she was right; her best friends had not betrayed her by changing into more fabulous clothes or taking off their charm bracelets. But what sickened her was that these three girls that looked oddly like Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were absolutely model-gorgeous and would be a threat to TPC's alpha status at LSAG.

"Who are you?" Dylan-look-a-like hissed at Claire.

"Dyl-D-D...wa...hu...who...but..I thou...wait, huh?" Claire babbled confusingly. Massie stepped in front of Claire.

"Excuse my little friend here...I'm Massie Block." She greeted. The clones looked at Massie, then looked at each other, than at Massie again.

"I'm Tessa Berliner," The Alicia-look-a-like said snootily. She looked just like Alicia except a lot more prettier. She had a slimmer body, somewhat bigger boobs and fuller lips.

"Ashlyn Davis," The Dylan-look-a-like said tonelessly. She had gorgeous dark red hair, just like Dylan. She had a slim, toned body and was more developed and looked like she was 17 than her real age, 14.

"Jacqueline Monroe," The Kristen-look-a-like hissed. She had dirty blonde hair and bright aqua eyes, just like Kristen. She was tanner, probably way richer and a lot prettier than the real Kristen.

"Wait a minute, isn't your mom Georgina Monroe, the famous model for C-" Claire was cut off by a sultry-looking girl.

"And I'm Hannah Jaye," She looked liked a way prettier version than Massie Block herself. She had mid-back length dark brown hair with (probably) natural highlights and lowlights. She had super light amber eyes and a stunning body. All of the girls looked like they were turning 17. But they were all probably 14.

Massie raised her eyebrows. "Are you a toilet?"

"No," Hannah said.

"Then why do you think I give a crap?" Massie sneered. **(AN: THANKS GCY! WOOT!)**

The four girls burst out laughing. Massie boiled up and walked away, acting as if the were crying and not laughing. Claire followed. Massie looked around...there they were. They were wearing the same outfits that they brought yesturday and wearing the infamous charm bracelets.

"Heyyy," Massie and Claire squealed in unison. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen turned around and grinned.

"Heyyyyy!" They all squealed back. They all went into a hug even though the have seen eachother about 15 hours ago.

"You are nawt gonna believe this, Mass. Requesting 15 GPs, please." Alicia said.

"Go ahead." Massie said. Inside, almost dieing to hear the gossip.

"Well, there are four new girls. And one of them has a model mom. Their names are Jacqueline _Monroe_, Tessa B-" Alicia got cut off by Massie's cucumber sented hand.

"Already know. Had a little run-in with the bitches a few minutes ago. GPs declined." Massie shrugged.

Alicia drooped a little bit. "Oh, well."

_Riiiiiiiiiiing._

Everyone, even TPC went in. They didn't want want happened in the beginning of 8th happen to them again. A buff-looking teacher directed for all the freshmen to go to the auditorium for homeroom. They sat in the middle row. Right behind them were the Briarwood Babes, as Duh-livia Ryan and her crew (which consisted of Strawberry, Meena, Layne and Heather) called them. Claire turned around and waved to Josh. He blushed a little bit and waved back and smiled. Claire blushed and smiled back. She turned back in her seat. It was Alicia, Claire, Massie, Dylan and then Kristen in the seating order. As usual Dylan and Kristen were sitting closer than most BFFs should and talking, Claire was thinking about Josh, Massie was texting and Alicia was painting her nails with a On-The-Go nail polish.

"Hello, students." A voice boomed out of nowhere. The huge auditorium went dark and a spot light went on their new, attractive, young principal. "I'm am Lilly's Saint Academy For Girls' prinicipal. My name is Lilly Jaye." Massie and Claire froze. Hannah was the _prinicpal's daughter_?! "You students will address me as Mrs. Jaye. I see so many fresh faces here today and I can't wait for all of you to be learning about all thing new here. The freshmen is having their first feild trip to Liberty Science Center in New Jersey. It is quite a long drive, but anything for the young minds to get some knowledge in their brains. And w-"

Then, the doors slammed right open.

Strutting in were _them. _Everyone was in awe, looking at them. Massie was pissed. When they did that, everyone looked at the. But for the wrong reasons.

"PC! Turn foward." Massie whispered-hissed. They did as told. Massie's inside burned at the fact everyone was still awe-staring at them still they sat down.

"Ahem," Ms. Jaye cleared her throat and glared at her late daughter. "And we have lots more of fun and educational feild trips coming up..." She babbled on as Claire still daydreamed about Josh, Alicia still painting her nails, Dylan & Kristen still gossiping and Massie boiling. Pissed. Very angry.

She wasn't about to let four sluts take over. Hell no.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	5. GG2

**Co-Authored By: Tessa :D**

**Hey New Yorkers!  
**Can you believe it? **LSAG **is actually not a dump. Yes, if you have to have ask, I've been there once or twice. Word is, new girls **Hannah Jaye**, **Tessa Berliner**, **Jacqeline Monroe** and **Ashlyn Davis** are the new new new girls at **LSAG**. Sorry for not keeping their names not-so-secret. But oh, well. They'll get over it ;)

**M **seemed pissed when she met the beauties, but who wouldn't? Surprise, Surprise: **D** & **K **are closer than ever. **C **and **J** making googly eyes at each other in History. **A** flirting her way to the top of the Slut List, but what else is new? **H**, **T**, **J **andnew** A** are getting super close with the **PC**'s ex-babes. And only after 1 day! You go, girls. Rumor has it that **C **confused the new girls with the **PC**. Embarrassing, much? But the top question I have for **C **is: who will be your next on and off victim, hmm?

Anywho..back to old **A**. Much of the core subject on everyone's conversation these days. **A**? Not to much of a skank. Just kidding. You know old **A** likes 'em clueless. Now, **K** & **D** are gonna be the new IT couple. I can smell it. I think everyone who had eyes can smell it, actually. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if **M **kicked the lezbos out of the **PC**. If they do, who'll replace **K** & **D**? Before you can even think of applying for **M**'s clique...think; _are you up for the drama_? But before even **M **can decide, it looks like **OCD**'s former queen bee has been royaly thrown off course--has high school been too tough for Westchester's princess? Well, too bad. Everyone knows freshman year is a bitch.

Surfer **D** is nowhere to be seen. Still stranded on that island? Humanitarian **D** and Soccer Star **D** are both over **M** and moving on to **J **and **H**. Traded up? Looks like.

**Sightings  
K** & **D **sharing a Mocha Frappuccino at the window seat at Starbucks. What happened to be secretive? Humanitarian **D** walking **J **home and Soccer Star **D** flirting with **H**. I'm even catching glimpse of Soccer **J** hanging with **T**. And infamous pervs, **P **& male **K** being seen with **A**. New **A**. Old **A **simply doing what she does best: flirting with all the over-aged bartenders at the Irish pubs. Come on! You could do soo much better. **M **parading an armful of shopping bags down **Fifth Avenue**. Pity shopping, perhaps? Seem like it.

**Your E-Mail**

**Q: **to gg:  
you seem so fake! do you like, stalk these people?! GOSH get a lyfe!  
-prettynpopular

**A:** Dear prettynpopular  
Oh, this isn't a answer. ITS ADVICE. Please, don't, ever in your life, judge people if you don't know them. Very un-classy. Don't embarrass yourself anymore and dont send me pointless hate e-mail. Reality check: you should get a life.  
-GG

**Q: **Dear Gossip Girl:  
If **K** and **D** get kicked out of the **PC**, can I get in??  
-wannabePC

**A: **Dear wannabePC  
Ahem. I am not in the **PC**. So, you are on your own. And if you have to ask, chances are you won't be in the **PC**. Take care.  
-GG

Hope you enjoyed today's post. Well, better get going. I actually have a life. Oh, and for those who don't have lives and stick to my website 24/6, I'm flatter...but you need to leave. Seriously. Something tells me I'm not your mother, but I think it's right. Stay it tune, ladies.

**You know you love me**,  
Gossip Girl.


	6. You Would Do Anything, Right?

**Co-Author: Tessa!**

The Westchester  
Neiman's  
Thursday, September 4th  
4:12 PM

"Thank you," Hannah fake smiled at the young woman who handed her, her bags. The girl handed Hannah her Master Card and off they went. Tessa, Jacqueline and Ashlyn followed behind, then caught up to form a perfect, intimidating line. Hannah slowed down, which made the rest slow down, to look at the newest line from Burberry. She was still walking slow as she passed a closing bathroom door. She caught a glimpse of two people making out in the Girls' bathroom. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory, two of the Pretty Committee's members, were in the bathroom. Making out. Hannah smirked as she pressed her palm against the bathroom door and pushed it open. Dylan and Kristen immediately broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen screeched as Dylan hid her red face behind her flaming red hair. Tessa raised one eyebrow dramatically.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Hannah replied calmly.

Kristen's aqua eyes started to tear. "Are you gonna tell anybody?" Kristen choked back tears. She looked back and Dylan looked sick, she couldn't even look at Kristen in the eye.

"What do you think?" Hannah said.

"It'd be stupid to pass up a opportunity like this," Jacqueline tossed of coolly.

"Only thing is; would you do _anything_ to get off the hook?" Tessa said, doing her infamous "raised eyebrow" look. Dylan shoved a clump of red curls in her mouth and Kristen began to nod spastically.

"Anything," She choked out. "Anything to keep this from spreading."

"Aww," Ashlyn cooed maliciously. "Is someone embarrased by her little secret?" The four girls giggled. Dylan managed a fake laugh as Kristen turned red, giggled.

"So, you sure you'd do anything to get out of this?" Hannah folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Kristen snarled through her teeth.

"Come on now, Kris. Don't wanna make this harder for you two, right?" Hannah's voice oozed with fake sweetness.

"Just tell us what to do already," Kristen said.

"Hmm..." Hannah tapped her hairless, smooth chin. "You know what I want for you girls to do for us? I want you to steal a Coach purse. And Dylan, I want you to steal me a Coach headscarf." With the lights shining on her face like that, she looked like the she-devil.

"Okay," Dylan shrugged. "Easy enough..."

"Ah ah ah," Hannah wiggled her finger. "Not so fast, tubby. You two have to steal from a store for each of us."

Tessa shared an evil grin with her friend. "I'd like an Elsa Peretti charm bracelt and pair of gold heart earring. From Tiffany's." She snapped her fingers, startling the two girls.

"You can decide who steals what, can't you?"

Jacqueline checked her perfect French manicure. "I want a Betsey Johnson babydoll dress and a Betseyville tote."

"What kind?" Kristen asked.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes. "I don't give a crap. Just get them for me."

"And I'll just have anything with diamond from Tiffany's," Ashlyn added boredly. She turned back to her friends.

"Does anyone have a Luna bar? Seriously guys, I'm starving," she whined. The girls shook their head, causing Ashlyn to groan.

"I have a Luna bar," Dylan muttered.

"Of course you do," Tessa muttered. The girls snickered.

Ashlyn held out her palm and Dylan slapped down a Luna bar.

"Let's go, girls." Hannah flipped her hair. "We'll let these two steal on their own time."

Then, they were gone. Kristen and Dylan went for the door, their hands touching when they reached for the handle.

"Sorry," Kristen blushed. She looked down as they walked out of the bathroom. "So, what are you gonna get first?"

When she looked up, Dylan already left.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	7. Awakening Encounter

The Westchester  
Inside  
Thursday, September 4th  
4:00 PM

Kristen Gregory looked through one of the windows at Tiffany's, glaring at the shining diamond rings and earrings. She felt like Holly Golightly, Audrey Hepburn's character in Breakfast at Tiffany's, eating in front of Tiffany & Co. Except she was eating a hot dog, and it was 4:00, not breakfast.

"Time to go in," she mumbled to herself as she delicately pushed the glass door open and tiptoed inside. She glanced at her list: something with diamonds and a Elsa Peretti bracelet. The rest was up to Dylan.

"Can I help you?" a stern voice came from behind her. Kristen gulped.

"Just browsing," Kristen smiled meakly. She looked at all the dazzling bracelets in the display. She walked up to the counter lady.

"May I see a Elsa Peretti bracelet, please?"

"Why, of course, dear." The old lady reached in and gently placed it on Kristen's tiny wrist.

"It looks darling on you. Your mum is somewhere in the store, perhaps?" She asked.

Kristen nodded. "And may I see those diamond earrings, please?"

The old lady nodded and handed them to her.

"Beautiful," Kristen gave a heart-warming smile to the old lady. "I'm going to show these to my mother. If she approves, I'll be right back."

The old lady glared suspiciously at Kristen, but didn't say anything. She turned around and helped another customer. Allowing Kristen to escape. She discreetly slid the bracelet off her hand, and put the earrings in her pocket. She fast-walked her way to the entrance, when someone knocked her down.

"Watch where you're going!" Kristen shouted without thinking.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry. I was ju--" The person stopped mid-sentence. "Kristen?"

'_Oh my god_,' Kristen thought.

"Dune?" she said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

He pointed to his sister. "She's turning into more of an OCDiva," he replied before grabbing Kristen's arm.

"I have to show you something," he added abruptly as he whisked her back to where she had taken the bracelet.

Kristen's heart pumped 10 times it's normal rate.

"Look at that bracelet," Dune pointed to a Elsa Peretti bracelet. "It's...pretty, right?"

"Uh...yeah." Kristen stuttered.

"Well, it was gonna be a surprise...but since you are already here...I wanted to buy you that bracelet. Because...when you left Kristen..." Dune brought her to a more excluded area. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Kristen just stood there.

_'Why isn't she blushing_?' Dune thought.

Dune leaned in.

"Ach-hem." The weird old lady had returned. "Did your mother say you could buy the bracelet?"

Kristen's eyes widened as she gulped. "Uh...uh...um...I..."

Dune glanced at Kristen.

"Bracelet?" Dune repeated before turning to the lady. "Uh, I think you're mistaken. I'm gonna but it for her. Dune gave a small smile. Kristen fake smiled back.

'_Not good_,' Kristen thought. _'Not good at awl_.'

"Hey, uh Dune, um...I've got..um..a dentist appointment and I need to...ahem..." Kristen desperately tried to get away from the two. She scurried to the entrance and got out. She ran all the way to the bathroom. She took out the bracelet and the earrings. All in it's shining glory. She shoved it back it and went to her next store: Betsey Johnson. She got out her cell phone and texted Dylan.

**KRISTEN: GOT DIAMOND EARRINGS FOR ASHLYN AND BRACELET FOR TESSA. IM GOING TO BJ RITE NOW TO GET BJ DRESS.**

It took a while for Dylan to reply back.

**DYLAN: JUST GOT DIAMOND NECKLACE FOR ASHLYN AND ALREADY GOT COACH HEADSCARF FOR HANNAH. OK ILL GET BJ TOTE THEN. BYE**

Kristen sighed and put her phone in her butt pocket. She spotted a babydoll dress. She scurried to it and they had it in 7 different colors. She got it in a putrid green. Now, how to steal it?

Kristen eyes the tag. 596. Probably more than her wardrobe cost altogether. Okay, maybe not her's, but Claire's. She quickly stuffed the putrid green dress under her sweatshirt. Then, she hooked the same green dress on her arm and sauntered toward the dressing rooms.

"How many items?" A bored looking teenage girl asked. Kristen help up one finger and followed the girl to a open dressing room.

"Thanks," Kristen slammed the dressing room door shut and pulled off the bulky sweatshirt she had on. Out fell the baby doll dress. She quickly picked it up and put it on a chair. She stripped until she was in her bra and undies.

She glanced at the sign on the door, "Shoplifting is prohibited," it read. She sighed. She put on the babydoll dress, then she tucked it in her jeans. She ripped off the tag. She put her shirt over it, then her sweatshirt. By now, she was a lumpy mess. But it didn't look bad. It just look like she had a big-ish stomach. She put the other dress on her arm and walked out.

"It didn't fit well, but thanks anyway," Kristen fake smiled as she handed the dress to the teenager and walked out of Betsey Johnson, without any alarms blaring.

_Mission Accomplished_.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	8. Giving The Items

The Westchester  
Coach  
Thursday, September 4th  
4:11 PM

Kristen browsed through the numerous selection of Coach bags. She was looking for the most hideous one, which was hard. Finally she did it. It was black, then Gucci print, then black, then Gucci print, then black. It was black and Gucci-print striped. Ew. She looked at the price tag. 540 dollars?!

She took it off the shiny, white table and walked to a secluded corner of Coach. She quikcly took the tag off stuffed it in her huge Roxy tote(which she just stole too, for her of course). She took off her 8 pound, thick hoodie and stuffed it in there too. She ran out.

_DONE!_ Kristen happily thought. She got out her Nokia and sent Dylan and text.

**KRISTEN: DONE.**

**DYLAN: BEEN DONE. MEET US AT THE SAME BATHROOM IN 5.**

**KRISTEN: WHOS "US"??**

**DYLAN: ME, HANNAH, JACQUELINE, TESSA AND ASHLYN..DUH**

Kristen rolled her eyes and ploped her phone in her full Roxy bag. She walked to the bathrom and walked in. Dylan in the corner, displaying all the stolen things: a green Coach headscarf for Hannah, a pair of gold heart earrings for Tessa, a Betseyville tote for Jacqueline and a diamond bracelet for Ashlyn.

Kristen displayed the stolen things too: the ugly hobo bag from Coach for Hannah, the Elsi bracelet for Tessa, the Betsey Johnson dress for Jacqueline and the diamond earrings for Ashlyn.

"There, happy?" Kristen snarled.

Dead silence. Each girl took their items and walked out of the door.

Hannah was the last out of the door. Before she walked out, she faced Dylan and Kristen. "Sorry, we don't talk to lesbians."

**Reviews make me happy.**


	9. GG3

**Currently Co-Authored By: Jackie :D**

**Hey People!  
**Now just-out-of-the-closet **K **&** D** did some naughty things at **The Westchester**. But for every bad thing you do, you always pay the toll. But in this case, you steal it. Newbies **H**, **J**, **T** and **A** encountered **K** & **D** steamy make out session in the bathroom at **The Westchester**. Just as any other Westchester girl would, they blackmailed her. **K** & **D** really didn't think their secret wouldn't come out with me around, did they?

In other news, male **C** and newcomer **ND** has been fooling around. I guess male **C** is already over **C**. Not that hard is it? Female **C** and **J **seeing a movie together. Is that weddings bells I hear? Is slutty **A** giving **C** the stink eye, or is it just me? **M **desperately flirting with soccer **D**. Why doesn't she just tattoo 'Loser' on her forehead already?

**Sightings**

Newbie** J** spotted walking out of the **New York Animal Shelter**. She left with a 3-legged dog in her arms. What happened to you, J? I thought you had more class than that. Slutty **A** debuting Chanel's new hooker boots. Poor Chanel. Male **J** seen at Kay Jewlery. Maybe something for little ol' **C**?

**ND** seen with a new someone down at **Fifth Avenue**. Who could it be? Don't worry, I'll get the dish on her faster than you can say that **K** & **D** are lesbians. **K** and **D** staying far away from eachother. Guess they don't want to encourage anymore lesbian rumors.

**Your E-Mail**

**Q:** Dear GG:  
wow i heard the rumors but i thought they werent true! guess **K** and **D** are lesbians!  
-believer

**A**: Dear believer:  
Uh...yeah...they are lesbians...  
-GG

**Q**: Dear Gossip Girl:  
I hear ND has a new BFF, Skye McKay. She moved from SoCal. Btw, I hear your blog!  
-Red

**A**: Dear Red:  
Thanks for the info. We'll keep you updated :)  
-GG

That's all for now. Keep sending in those tips and it could be seen here, if juicy enough. See ya next time. You know you love me, cheris!

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl**.


	10. The Big Opening

**BIGTHANKS TO: laurenxalainee, massaliciaus, school story surfer, Lolgirl, Cela Fille, vintagechic94, RandomPersonxdurr, Hot Coco, hollisterhotti23, Katelyn, RoyalDarlingx, welcome to maddieland and SourMuffins and Tessa!**

All of your helpful and nice reviews is what keeps me and my Co-Author, Jackie, writing! Keep reviewing! :D

**LSAG  
The Hallways  
Friday, September 5th  
7:43 AM**

Kristen twisted the ruby ring around her finger nevously as she pushed open the heavy French door to school. Blood was pounding in her ears.

Allie-Rose Singer yelled at her, "Hey, K! Where's your lover?"

The whole hallwayerupted with laughter. Kristen wished she had stayed home today. She kept her head down as she hurried to homeroom, her stomach sinking. Only five days of school had passed, and her reputation was already down the toilet.

"Oof!" Kristen bumped into Hannah, Jacqueline, Tessa and Ashlyn.

"Guess your secret's out, dyke," Ashlyn chirped.

"BTW, thanks for the charm bracelet," smirked Tessa, holding out a tanned arm to show off the shiny jewelry.

The girls giggled and walked away. Kristen gulped, trying her hardest not to cry. The nurse's office was on the other side of the school. She could definitely run over there before Massie-

"Kuh-risten!"

Kristen swallowed, hard. Massie, Alicia and Claire appeared in front of her. Massie's face was pale and drawn, but her amber eyes flashed with anger. Where was Dylan? Hiding in the Marvil manion, no doubt.

"What's this I hear about you and Dyl on Gossip Girl?" Massie said, her voice low.

Kristen squeaked, "She making up lies! I swear-"

Alicia shoved her Sidekick in Kristen's face. A picture of K & D making out in the Girls' Bathroom at The Westchester. The picture was on the Gossip Girl website. The caption below it said '**K** & **D** is really getting it on...'.

"Then explain this."

"Uh...uh..." Kristen started to sweat like a pig. "Um, that's n-"

"Save it," Massie hissed. "You are out. O-U-T!" Massie took Kristen's wrist and took of the charm bracelet Massie gave to the PC in 8th grade. She did it as quickly as possible, as if she touched her for too long, her "lesbian-ness" would rub off on Massie.

"Girls? Take off your 'K' charm," Massie said coolly. Kristen noticed the 'D' charm on TPC's bracelets were already gone. Massie, Alicia and Claire simultaneously dropped the 'K' charm. It making a _ping _sound, Kristen would never forget. Massie walked away, Alicia and Claire at her heel. Then, Kristen lost it. She sobbed and ran to the bathroom. When she went in, Tessa, Jacqueline and Ashlyn were inside. Kristen froze.

"Where's your leader?" Kristen snarled. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Right here." Hannah's icy voice startled Kristen.

Kristen turned around. "Throwing up in the toilet as usual?"

"At least I don't kiss girls for a living," Hannah scoffed.

"I thought you didn't talk to lesbians."

Ashlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No wonder the Pretty Committee gave you the boot."

Kristen blushed. She turned on the sink to drown out their mean words.

"That Coach purse was crap," Hannah snapped as they walked out of the bathroom. Kristen leaned over the sink, trying not to burst out crying. She still felt a presence in the bathroom. Kristen looked up.

Jacqueline was still in the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Kristen sniffled. "Do you want to make fun of me some more?"

"No." Jacqueline looked sympathetic, almost. "Here." She reached into her oversized Valentino bag and pulled out the Betsey Johnson dress and purse. "You can keep it. I'm sorry I made you steal." Jacqueline handed the stuff to Kristen and darted out the door.

She was gone before Kristen even knew it.

**Westchester, NY  
Saks Fifth Avenue  
4:04 PM  
Friday, September 5th**

"So what's Cam like?" Skye McKay asked her friend, Nikki Dalton. The two girls were browsing clothes at Saks to wear to school tomorrow. Skye help up a smock Vince blouse.

"Too conservative," Nikki said. She flipped through the hangers. Her arms were loaded with potential new clothes. "Cam...he's...great." Nikki smiled.

"That's so specific," Skye giggled. "I hear at Lilly's, there's like a special blog that everyone checks out."

Nikki flinched. "Oh...Gossip Girl? I can't believe that's still up and running."

Skye shrugged. "Apparently it is. I hear about it all the time." She browsed through the racks and tried again, this time holding up a silky Miu Miu tank.

"What do you think?" Skye asked. Nikki drooled over the gorgeous tank. That was a definite 'yes'.

"Sooo," Skye continued. "What else do I need to know about LSAG?"

Nikki tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well, I should probably tell you about the Pretty Committee."

"Who are they?"

"They're a mega exclusive alpha clique. They pretty much rule the school," Nikki explained. "There's always a ton of drama revolving around them."

"What are their names?" Skye asked as she went through the rack of jeans.

Nikki shrugged. "All I know is M, A, C, D and K."

"I thought you said you didn't like Gossip Girl," Skye smirked.

Nikki giggled and shrugged. "I read her blog once in a while. But I haven't been on recently."

"Oh."

"Well...let's go pay for this," Nikki offered. Skye nodded and they walked over to the register. As the pimple-y teenager scanned all their clothes, the door opened. Massie, Alicia and Claire strutted in. Nikki held her breath. From what Gossip Girl's pictures were, those girls were M, A and C.

"That's them," Nikki whispered.

--

Claire followed behind Alicia and Massie. As they racked through the clothes and gossiped, Claire looked at the "75 Percent Off!" rack. They were all XXL and ugly. She sighed, but then completely froze when she saw...her. Nikki Dalton. Claire saw Nikki and a pretty girl next to her. Claire ran to Massie.

"Massie...N-nikki is here!" Claire said, short of breath.

"Who?"

"Nikki. The camp tramp!" Claire cried.

"WHAT?!" Alicia and Massie said in unison.

"Yeah, over there," Claire pointed to the girls who were getting their receipts. Nikki grabbed 4 bags, the other girl grabbed 5. They walked towards the entrance/exit.

"Well, let's give them a visit, shall we?" Massie smirked and walked over to them, Alicia trailing behind. Which forced Claire to follow. Claire caught up as Massie and Alicia blocked their way to the door. Nikki whispred something to Skye, and Skye walked away.

"You're blocking my way," Nikki muttered.

"Yeah, whatever," Alicia scoffed. "You're Nikki, right?"

Nikki nodded.

"Well, don't you know who this is?" Massie f-iled and pulled Claire in the middle.

Nikki shook her head.

"It's Claire, darling!"

"Okay...and?"

"Oh my, you don't know?" Alicia cackled like a witch.

"Apparently not."

"It's CLAIRE. Dummy. Think!" Massie said, putting her hands on her slim hips.

Then, it all crashed down on Nikki. Her eyes immediately teared.

"_You're_ that Claire?" Nikki choked out. Claire nodded, somewhat nervous.

"So, you're the girl that Cam chose over? The girl who cause me to cry for months?" Nikki's eyes were bluging out now and her neck was out-stretched.

"That's not attractive, sweetheart." Massie cooed.

Then Skye came and put her arm around Nikki's shoulder. "What's going on, Nik?" She asked her friend. Nikki wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Nothing," she muttered, her anger fading.

Claire blushed. "I'm..I didn't know-"

"Come awn, let's go." Massie grabbed her friends' arm and pulled them away.

--

"_Please _tell me that you were joking and that we are not going to LSAG with those girls," Skye said. But Nikki stayed quiet.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	11. Surprise

**Westchester, NY  
LSAG  
8:29 AM  
Monday, September 8th  
**

Jacqueline, Tessa and Ashlyn walked to the bathroom, wanting to get away from Mrs. Youchi'sboring science lesson. This was the only class they didn't all have with Hannah. As they walked in, they were retching sounds. Someone throwing up. They saw hot pink pumps and tan legs bent over the toilet.

"Wait a minute, isn't that what Hannah wore on her feet today?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah. That is," Jacqueline said, furrowing her brows.

"Is she okay?" Tessa asked. Throwing-up sounds startled her.

"Of course she is," Ashlyn snarled. "She's just losing weight. Duh." She glared at Jacqueline's and Tessa's perpetually size 0 stomachs.

"Right..." Tessa glared back at Ashlyn. "But this is unhealthy." Jacqueline nodded in agreement.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. "Not all of us can be runners like you, Tessa. Some of us want to models, not 'effing athletes." Another vomit noise erupted from Hannah's stall.

"Well, we didn't know." Jacqueline crossed her arms across her chest.

"Guess she didn't tell you both," Ashlyn shrugged and got out a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos, opened it and began to munch on them.

"Hannah? Sweetie, are you okay?" Jacqueline called out, knocking lightly on the stall door.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "God, you're totally hurting her. She's, like, helping herself already. And you just want to ruin it." She glared at Jacqueline, shaking her head knowingly. Jacqueline froze and slowly pulled her arm away from the door.

"Gosh, Ashlyn," Tessa spat out. "You don't have to be such a bitch." She turned to Jacqueline. "Don't listen to her. You know you're helping Hannah."

Jacqueline opened the stall door. "Hannah?"

Hannah was doubled over the toilet. Throwing up. The corners off her mouth were a weird color and her hair was frizzy and frazzled. "You have to stop this."

Jacqueline pulled up Hannah's 112-pound body and dragged her to the sink.

"Tess? Get her bag, please?" Jacqueline said. Tessa scurried over, grabbed it and gave it to Jacqueline.

"Hannah," Jacqueline shook Hannah. "Come on. Get cleaned up."

Hannah lazily washed her hands and face. She got out her brush and brushed her hair to perfection. She reapplied her makeup and straightened out her clothing. She didn't say one word throughout the whole 9 minutes Hannah took to look perfect. She slid on her Gucci bag and went for the door.

Before she went out the door, she stopped. Hannah faced Tessa and Jacqueline.

"Not a word."

**Block Estate  
Massie's Bedroom  
8:55 PM  
Monday, September 8th**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: hey block.**

MassieBlock was in the middle of hitting her best friends with a down pillow when she heard her Macbook Air make a sharp '_DING_' sound. It was Derrick Harrington, or 'Derrington' as she and her friends liked to call him, and Massie had no clue why he was instant messaging her. Massie and Derrick got into a huge fight and ended their relationship for good.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: u there?**

Massieclambered onto he desk chair right before Alicia and Claire both aimed their pillows at her. SMACK! Alicia and Claire fell over, giggling. Massie rolled her eyes.

**MASSIEKUR: yeah, hey**

Her reply was casual; she wouldn't have to worry about him thinking she was weird, or coming onto him, or...

_DING!_

**SHORTZ4LIFE: cool. is kristen there?**

Massie wrinkled her nose in distate. She started to type 'why would she be here?' when Claire and Alicia whacked her with their pillows. Feather started flying everywhere.

"Oh, gawd." Alicia giggled. "Sorry, Mass."

Claire giggled in her palm.

Massie rolled her eyes once again and finished typing. She pressed 'Enter'.

**MASSIEKUR: why would she be here?**

Massie saw Alicia and Claire, close together. Probably gossiping.

"Please don't tell me you guys are next," Massiesaid with a playful grin. Alicia and Claire nervously chuckled and got off the bed.

"Mass, can I use the b-" Claire's high-pitched voice got cut off by a '_DING_!' sound.

**SHORTZ4LIFE: cause she's one of your friends? duh.**

Massie nodded at Claire before furiously typing on her wireless keyboard.

**MASSIEKUR: go to gossipgirl's blog and you'll see why she isnt my bff anymore.**

**MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF AT 9:01 PM.**

Massie closed her laptop and turned to Alicia, who was on the floor, painting her toenails blood red.

"What are we gonna do about Kristen and Dylan?" Alicia asked, staring intently at the nail she was painting. "I mean, Piss-ten and Dyl-man?" She glanced up at Massie for a second.

Claire came in, a bag of candy in her hands. Claire shoved a gummy foot into her mouth and speed-chewed. Massie tapped her turquoise nails together as she waited for Claire to finish chewing and Alicia to finish painting.

"We replace them, of course," Massie replied urgently. Claire and Alicia glanced worriedly at each other instead of nodding in agreement, like Massie thought they would have.

"With who?" Alicia rolled the closed bottle of nail polish between her palms. "Ashlyn Davis? Jacqueline Monroe?" She giggled slightly, but fear flickered behind her brown eyes.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Well, school has just begun. And...didn't you tell me yourself that a whole truckload of transfer students are coming this week?"

Alicia nodded.

"Exactly. We can find at least _one_ Pretty-Committee-like girl, right?" Silence.

"_Right_?" Massie asked. Alicia and Claire hesitantly nodded their heads.

"Good. Glad you see it my way."


	12. Deal

**Fisher House  
The Basement  
9:01 PM  
Monday, September 8th  
**

**MASSIEKUR: go to gossipgirl's blog and you'll see why she isn't my bff anymore.**

That was the last I.M Derrick got from Massie before she signed off. Derrick typed in '' into the address bar. Before he even pressed 'Enter', he turned around. He saw Josh and Cam on the black leather couch, playing Madden Football 08'. They were really into the game, so Derrick pressed enter. He wouldn't be caught dead on Gossip Girl. And if they caught him on some girly website, they'll never let him live it down.

Out popped out the site. He looked at the most recent post. Dated only 2 days ago. After reading the whole thing, he was dumbfounded. He signed off Cam's computer and then stood in front of the flat-screen TV, blocking their view.

"Kristen and Dylan are lesbians."

Josh kept his eyes focused on the tv screen. "Yeah, and my dad is gay for Paul McCartney," he replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Cam asked dubiously. Josh rolled his eyes. "About the Kristen and Dylan thing, I mean," Cam added.

Derrick nodded. "It was on--" He thought for a second. If he said it was on _some website_, the story would be less believable. But if he said it was on _Gossip Girl_, Cam and Josh would call him a chick. "It was on some website," he finished.

"Oh." Cam furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "Then it's probably not true, dude."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, it's not like Gossip Girl or something."

Cam turned a similar shade of red. "That's how I found out Nikki was coming back," he mumbled.

"And...that's how I found out...'bout Kristen and Dylan..." Derrick mumbled even lower.

Derrick and Cam widened their eyes. "You go on Gossip Girl?!" they both screamed, causing Josh to turn red.

"Well...yeah." He scratched the back of his neck and fiddled with the controller. "I mean...that's how I found out Claire liked me."

Cam turned a similar shade of red. "That's how I found out Nikki was coming back," he mumbled.

"And that's how I found out 'bout Dylan and Kristen..." Derrick mumbled even lower.

"I knew it," Cam teased. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Well, that sucks for you. That totally blows on your whole little crush on Kristen, right?" Josh said as he and Cam continued the game.

"Who knows?" Derrick shrugged. "I can so get Kristen back in the straight-line."

"Wanna make a bet?" Josh challenged.

"Uh, I don't th-" Cam got interrupted by Derrick.

"Fine."

"You have two weeks to turn Kristen straight. If you do, I give you my X-Box 360, my Wii and my PS3."

"I already have all of that," Derrick scoffed.

"Fine. All of that and 30 bucks."

"40."

"35."

"38."

"Fine," Josh rolled his eyes. "38 bucks."

"And if I lose, I give you my X-Box 360, my Wii, my PS3 and 38 dollars."

"Deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it.


	13. GG4

**Currently Co-Authored By: Tessa :D**

**  
Hey Fashionitas!  
**Hearing all the disses at **K** and **D** make me feel bad and I'm sorry :(

Wait, no I'm not. Anywho, this will make **K** & **D** happy. I have something to dish on the newbies for once. I hear little miss perfect, **H**, is using some techniques so she won't explode out of her 00 Rock & Republic jeans. Is it true? Once you hear it here, it definitley is now. Hope she doesn't hate me for life. Also, **N** and **S** getting brutally attacked by **M** and **A**. Poor **C** had "no idea". Does **K **suddenly have an male entourage? Or do soccer **D** and female **J** have other motives for being nice to her? And since when do **J** and **D**--the soccer ones--make bets? About what? One word--er, um, letter: **K**. I'm rooting for **D**, personally. I don't think **Westchester** is taking a liking to **K**'s new orientation. Hopefully,** D **can change that.

**Sightings  
****H **strutting her 00 figure down at Fifth Avenue. When will this girl learn: throwing up is not the answer. **D** desperatley at **K**'s feet. Guess he really wants to win this bet. Or he just really wants **K**. Male **C** getting it on with **N** after school. Is **S **getting a little jealous? I think so. Pervert **K** and newbie **J** are seen together down at **Chinatown**. Newbie **J** getting snug in her Chanel snow boots. Don't get too close **J**! I see his eye on newbie **A**'s too...

**Your E-Mail**

**Q: **Dear GG,  
I saw **J** at the park with that pervy boy **K**. Is it true love?  
-lalalady

**A: **Dear lalalady,  
Probably not. But you know what they say...love at first sight ;)  
-GG

**Q:** dear gossip girl,  
i'm a student a** lsag **and **d** is alwayssss ignoring **k**. i feel bad for her! oh and what do you do on bad hair days?  
-babyboo9

**A:** Dear babyboo9  
Um...duh. And bad hair days? Er...I never had one. I think just put a hat on it.  
-GG

I feel drama coming loose. So, keep reading. Ciao!

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl.**


	14. Looking Foward to It

**Westchester, NY  
****LSAG  
****11:53 AM  
****Tuesday, September 9th**

The bell rang. Kristen Gregory gathered her stuff as she was hit by paper balls by the Redneck Crew. She ignored it as she walked out.

Kristen started to walk to her next class, Chemistry. She hated this class because Dylan, Alicia, Massie and Claire had the same class. Dread.

"Watch out everyone! Don't let Kristen touch you!" Julie, one of the anerexic girls, yelled. The class, except for Dylan, laughed.

"At least I don't weigh 4 ounces and look like a 'effin toothpick. Newsflash, Julie: when your stick is skinner than a ruler, it's time to eat."

"Ooooooh!" The class erupted in immature manner. Julie rolled her eyes, scoffed and sat down. The same she always does when she gets offended. Kristen, with all her pride, sat down in the front row.

Mrs. Mianelli walked in. "Okay, class. Today we are going to learn about bases and acids. And on Friday, we'll do lab. I'm going to call our your groups today so we can get straight to Lab on Friday. Remember, there will only be 5 people per group. Group 1, Kayla Gomty, Daniela Piercemen, Julie Sasse..."

Mrs. Mianelli droned on as Kristen prayed to Gawd she wouldn't get paired up with the Pretty Committee or Dylan. Kristen doodled a butterfly in her composition notebook. She perked up when she heard her name.

"Group 3, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Massie Block, Hayley Way and Kati Fuyer." Kristen froze as she heard Massie groan in fustration and Claire scoff. Since when did Claire become a bitch?

--

Claire slumped in her seat and scoffed as she heard her and her best friend's name be called out. Massie groaned.

"At least we're not stuck with both Kristen and Dylan," Claire said to Massie, shrugging slightly.

Massie pursed her lips. "Yeah, but we're still in the same group as Kuh-risten." She pulled off her Gucci aviators and stood up, tucking a strand of coffee-colored hair behind her ear. Claire sighed and stood up, adjusting the newsboy cap she'd stupidly decided to wear this morning. She followed Massie to the back where their group's lab table was. Kristen was already there, along with Kati. Hayley finally came and sat down, putting her faux Coach bag on the marble table.

"Class, these will be your groups. You will work together on an assignment today, together. Only because I want all of you to become aquainted. Understood?" The class nodded as she passed out a piece of paper on top of their Physical Science textbooks. "I don't want to see only one person doing all the work, okay?"

All the groups got to work. Except for Group 3. Massie was secretly texting, Claire was biting her nails, Hayley was putting on Walmart gloss, Kati was scratching her head & Kristen was overlooking the assignment.

"Should we get started now?" Kristen said as she flipped to page 40 to find the first answer. Kati shrugged, Hayley nodded while Massie and Claire ignored her.

Claire giggled as she grabbed a test tube. "I wonder how many gummy worms I can fit in that," she whispered to Massie, giggling. Massie grinned.

"You're not helping at all," she declared, seething. Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Suh-orry. Maybe it would help if _Dylan_ were here," she shot back. Kristen curled her fists into balls, ready to give Massie's cheek a good beating.

"Now, let's start. We don't want to break out in a fight now," Hayley said. Massie snickered at Hayley's lisp. Kristen calmed and continued to look for the answer for question number 1. _Should you mix acids and bases together? _Kristen already knew the answer to that. Just as she put the answer, water splattered all over the paper and Kristen.

"What the hell!"

"Oops." Massie smiled innocently. "My bad." She smirked at Kristen. Claire giggled behind her palm, but didn't say anything else to provoke a fight.

Massie raised her hand. "May we get a new paper, Mrs. Mianelli? Kristen spilled water on the paper." Mrs. Nianelli glared at Kristen.

"Kristen, you know you're aren't supposed to bring liquids into the classroom," she said as she handed Massie the assignment paper.

"B-but, I d-"

"No buts."

Kristen sighed and mumbled her sorry, even though it wasn't her fault. As soon as Mrs. Nianelli walked away, Massie set a cappuccino on the table.

"What are you doing?" Kristen whisper-shrieked. "Did you not just hear what she said?"

Massie rolled her eyes and took a sip. "Just answer the freaking questions, LBR."

Kristen's heart sank. _LBR? Me? What? Since when? Oh yeah, when I locked lips with Dylan_.

Kati and Hayley laughed, even though they both defined the term LBR. Kristen rolled her eyes and did the work all by herself. Even Hayley was getting more attention from then than Kristen. She felt her Nokia vibrating in her back pocket, she took it out and hid it. It said "**One New Text**" on the small screen. It was from...Derrick?

**DERRICK: kristen..me nd da boyz r havin a soccer game afta skool wanna join?? maybe we can have ice cream at b & j's aftaward.**

Kristen though, _why not? Maybe it'll deflect the rumors._

**KRISTEN: lookin forward to it :)  
**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	15. For Good

**Westchester, NY  
Block Estate  
9:33 PM  
Friday, September 12th  
**

"Great idea, Massie!" Claire shouted over the music. "This party will _so _make us more popular than the new girls!"

Massie glared at Claire. "I wasn't worried about _that_," she sneered. "I was worried about the fact that _everyone _thinks I'm friends with Kuh-risten and Dylan. And since I threw this party and everyone will see the lezbos aren't invited. Meaning I'm not their friends." She scoffed. "As _if_."

Claire felt a pair of cold hands cover her eyes and immediately tensed. "Guess who," a low voice demanded.

"Um, Alicia?" She giggled softly.

"Not even close." Josh spun Claire around to face him and kissed her. "Do I look like Alicia?"

"Sorta," Massie coughed, obviously bored by the couple's presence.

Claire gave a small eye roll and gave Josh a small peck on the cheek.

"I think this will be better..." Josh gave Claire a long, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ahem." Massie fake-cleared her throat. "Let's keep this PG-13."

Alicia came in out of nowhere. Obviously tipsy, funny that the party had been pumping for the only twenty minutes. But that was Alicia Marie Rivera for you.

"WOO!" Alicia hollered. "Let's make this rated R!"

Alicia pulled off the faux fur shrug that had donned her bare shoulders and flung it out into the dancing crowd. "Your turn," she sang out to Josh drunkenly.

"Uh." Josh glanced at Alicia, and then Claire, who simply shrugged. "That's okay."

"Okay!" Alicia giggled some more. "My turn then!" She kicked off her Miu Miu pumps, not caring one bit where they landed.

Massie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Leesh, control yourself." She glared at her tipsy friend.

Josh looked around uncomfortably. "Uh, Claire, want to go get a drink?" Claire nodded enthusiastically. "Kay, come on."

Alicia "humph'ed" like a little child. "Guys! Come on!" She screeched, almost tripping over Massie's Prada-clad foot.

"Alicia," Massie stated firmly. "Stop acting like a LBR! You're embarrassing us!"

Then, the Block's mahogany door slammed open. None other than, Hannah, Jacqueline, Tessa and Ashlyn strutted in. Massie loss all the color in her face.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Alicia maliciously yelled toward their direction.

"LEESH!" Massie slapped her arm.

"Owieee!" Alicia rubbed the now-red patch of skin Massie slapped.

"Well, look here girls. Assie and a drunk Alicia." Hannah hissed. The girls giggled.

Alicia laughed with the girls after downing another glass of Chardonnay. "You know what I hate about drunks?" she slurred. "They never seem to have fun. Me? I'm always the life of the party. I am _so _not drunk."

Massie squinted off into the distance, trying to locate Claire and bring her back so that the new girls wouldn't assume they were _all _drunks. "She's just playing." Massie enunciated her words carefully, just to prove her point.

As if on cue, Claire and Josh returned. "Hey," Claire greeted the others. Josh nodded.

"Hey, Josh," Alicia purred, grabbing him by the shoulders and planting a wet kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she grinned like she won the Nobel Prize.  
Claire stood still in shock. Josh swiped Alicia's goopy saliva off his lips with a napkin.

"Rude, mooch?" Alicia said. She meant to say "much" but she was thinking about eggs.

"What?" Josh said, dazed.

"Whatever," Alicia grabbed a martini and plucked the olive and threw it at Ashlyn. The olive went down her bra and she gave a small yelp.

"Oh, look!" Massie pounced at the perfect time. "Now Ashlyn is ready for a training bra!" Massie laughed, referring to Ashlyn's flat chest.

Ashlyn crossed her arms over her chest. "At least I can run around without anything bouncing with me," she snapped back, glaring at Alicia's massive chest.

Jacqueline shifted her feet awkwardly at the door. "So, can we come in, M--". Jacqueline got cut off by Tessa's elbow. "I mean, um, at least when we kiss guys they kiss us back." Hannah shrugged to show her approval of Jacqueline's semi-diss.

Tessa put a hand on her hip and glanced around. "Looks like you have a lack of actually cute guys." She shot a sweet smile at Josh. "Except for you, Josh."

Josh blushed while Claire sent a death glare to Tessa. Tessa simply flipped her glossy, black hair.

"A fourth grader with ADD could diss better than you," Alicia trilled to Jacqueline, ignoring Tessa's comment. Massie raised her eyebrow, usually when Alicia was drunk; she acted like a fourth grader with ADD.

"Well, you sure are acting like one," Hannah snarled.

"Rainbows are pretty...I want to marry one. And have baby clouds. WHO'S WITH MEH?!" Alicia raised a closed fist in the air. Massie turned red.

"Shut. Up." Massie whisper-hissed.

"Whaaaat?" Alicia whined.

Tessa and Jacqueline giggled. "I'm with you," Jacqueline said jokingly, despite the glares her friend shot at her. "Rainbows _are _pretty cool."

"Rainbows are the symbol of gay people." Ashlyn glared at her petal pink fingernails.

Hannah smirked at Alicia. "So are you saying you're going to join Kristen and Dylan and have a threesome or something?"

Alicia snapped out of her drunken phase for about 6 seconds.

"Shut up, you skanky bitch!" Alicia barked.

"ALICIA!" Even Kuh-laire knew it wasn't classy to yell, nonetheless cuss.

"What? I'm just telling Little Miss Nose Job here what she is. That's all," Alicia slurred, obviously back to her drunk self. Josh sighed miserably.

"I know what I am, Little Miss Boob Job," Hannah hissed back. A few outsiders "oooo'ed" and Alicia and Massie sent a few icy glares for them to back off.

Alicia--still in her drunken state--grabbed her boobs. "These are _nawt _fake!" she screamed. "They are pure real boobage!"

Every guy in the room craned his neck to look at Alicia, including Josh. Claire's heart shattered in pieces.

When Josh finally noticed Claire's glassy eyes, he blushed. "Sorry..."

Claire stayed silent and Josh muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Alicia noticed the conflict between them. "Couple problems?" She cooed fauxly.

"It's none of your business," Claire's icy voice hissed.

Alicia glared back for five seconds before mumbling something about her glass being empty and wandering off. Massie sighed. So what if her best friends weren't acting like best friends. They always listened to her. Right?

"Kuh-laire," Massie called out. Claire looked up at her friend and cocked her head to the side. "You know how you like those 'Operations'?" Claire nodded slowly, not getting it at first.

Massie sighed and pulled her into a corner. "It's time for Operation: Win Back LSAG. For good."

**Reviews make me happy.**


	16. Massie Finds Out

**Westchester, NY  
LSAG - Girls' Bathroom  
8:24 AM  
Monday, September 15th**

**  
**Massie yanked at a loose curl bouncing one her shoulder. She had woken up late because her iHome was broken, and her outfit wasn't even close to a 9.5. Massie felt as if her eye makeup was sticky and smudgy - she would have to go to the bathroom to check since she had forgotten her MAC compact too.

Ditching the Pretty Committee, she hurried up to the second floor of the school and into the girls' room. Sure enough, her mascara was smeared onto her eyelids. Thank Gawd no one else was in here. Just as she twisted the cap off her Guerlain tube, she heard a wretching noise in the third stall.

Massie's heart almost jumped out of her throat, but she stayed quiet. She could nawt wait to see who was throwing up in the bathroom. She bent down. A pair of Blahnik stilettos. It had to be someone rich and popular.

"Who's in there?" she chirped.

"Who's asking?" a voice coughed out. She heard the toilet flush.

"A friend," Massie grinned. The door opened and Hannah emerged. Her eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Hannah shrieked. She hurried over to the sink and nervously turned on the water. Massie noticed her hands were shaking.

"Look's like "Little Miss Perfect" is caught. Red-handed," Massie smirked, using her infamous air quotes.

"It's nawt what you think," Hannah's eyes were not sparkling, nor did it have that little gleam.

"Oh, it's exactly what it is." Massie hissed. Hannah's eyes teared, she tried to suck them back in but they wouldn't.

"Please, _please_don't tell Massie!" Hannah pleaded, tears now streaming down her face.

"Too bad. I can't wait 'till I tell Gossip Girl this. Did you know Gossip Girl has over 10,000 subscribers?" Massie maliciously said. That only made Hannah sob harder.

"Massie, please don't!" Hannah sobbed. She looked different with mascara all over her face and her eyes swollen.

"I'll make you a deal," Massie smirked. "I don't tell anyone about your little...hobby, and..."

"What?" Hannah begged. "Tell me!"

"Stop trying to steal the spotlight from us!" Massie screeched. "And keep your mitts off our boyfriends!"

"Done," Hannah said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She sniffled.

Massie cackled. "You really think I was gonna leave you off that easy?"

Hannah croaked, "What?"

"You heard me."

"What else do you want me to do?"

"Admit everything. Did you tell Gossip Girl about K & D?" Massie asked through her teeth. Silence.

"Answer!" Massie startled Hannah.

"Yes," Hannah grimly stated.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know," Massie turned around and left without another word, leading to Hannah's sobbing.

**Westchester, NY  
LSAG - Soccer Fields  
4:02 PM  
Monday, September 15th**

LSAG held soccer practice for both LSAG girls and BCD boys. Kristen was the captain of the LSAG team and Derrick was the captain of the BCD team.

Kristen wiped a sheen of sweat off her forehead. After intense soccer practice, she was exhausted. After changing in the locker rooms, she headed outside. Derrick Harrington blocked her way.

"Good day madam," he said, bowing down. "How do you do today?"

Kristen wrinkled her forehead. The other day, Derrick had carried her books to school (LSAG and BCD were not that far apart) and paid for her Italian Roast at Starbucks. She was wondering what he was up to. "Umm...I'm fine. Can you move? I have to get home."

"Hold on." Derrick blocked her once again. "Would you like to..." He paused, as if considering something. "...get some pizza with me?"

Kristen hesitated. She almost said yes. Derrick looked so hopeful, and she was wondering if he really liked her. She gazed into his brown eyes. "Well..."

"Please? It'll be fun. Promise." Derrick grinned.

Kristen sighed. "All right, fine. But only as friends, okay?"

"Of course!" Derrick grabbed her hands. "Come on, let's start walking to Slice of Heaven."

Kristen grew warm as Derrick's hand as still in her hand. She wanted to pull away, but didn't want to seem rude. She still had feeling for Dylan, but Derrick was growing in her. Why was she feeling this way?

As they walked down Fifth Avenue, Kristen blushed at all the teenagers that were staring at them. Kristen saw most of them take out their phone and take pictures and text. Probably sending tips and photos to Gossip Girl. Kristen blew out and sigh of frustration. But calmed down as they entered SOH. The smell of homemade pizza filled Kristen's nostrils. They stood near the "Wait Here" sign. They waited a few minutes before a peppy all-american looking waitress came to them.

"Party of two?" The's waitress' name tag red Georgina G.

Derrick nodded.

"Right this way," she led them over to a booth and handed out the menus. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Georgina marked off something in her pad.

"Pepsi, please," Derrick said.

"Okay, you guys want to order now or do you still need to look around in the menu?"

"We would l-"

Derrick got cut off by Kristen. "Two slices of cheese pizza for me, thanks."

Derrick sighed. "Um, a slice for me. Pepperoni."

Georgina G wrote down their orders and hurried off. "So how's soccer?" asked Derrick. "Is it fun? It's pretty cool going out with someone who doesn't want to paint their nails all the time."

Kristen giggled. "Massie?"

"Umm...well. Yeah. She's a little girly for me. Anyway. You didn't answer my question." He nudged Kristen.

Kristen cocked her head. He studied the way the light looked against her cheek. "It is fun," she replied. "There's a new goalie who always talks on her cell phone during the game." She giggled again.

Derrick nodded. "Oh yeah. I know the type." He pretended to twirl some hair around his finger. "Ehmagawd, toe-dally, right? Excuse me, but I, like, need to like, get my butt waxed now."

Kristen burst out laughing. "Ewww, butt waxing?!"

A few people looked over. Kristen blushed. Then, Sapphire Virgo, the head cheerleader, walked by.

"Hey, Derry-Poo!" Sapphire smiled. She looked over to Kristen and curled her lips in disgust.

"Kristen, Derrick isn't a girl. He's a guy. So go run along and find your little red-headed girlfriend," Sapphire hissed coldly. Just then, her sidekick, Belle Verdane, came by. She had a lisp and she was freakishly short.

"Oh, Sapphire? Uniforms are for LSAG pep rallies only. School policy," Kristen gave Sapphire the meanest and iciest glare Kristen could. Sapphire was wearing her skimpy cheer leading outfit. "Surprised you haven't froze yet. What, is your little midget clone here warming you up?"

Belle gaped. Sapphire let out a small gasp. "I'm not the one MO'ing with girls. At least I have a man."

"Great! Then he'll be glad to hear you were just flirting with 'Derry-Poo', Kristen smirked triumphantly. Sapphire squinted her eyes at Kristen as if to say, 'watch-your-back.'

"Let's go, Belle," Sapphire grabbed her friend's wrist and were off to their table.

Derrick high-fived Kristen. "Hiya!" he yelled, a la karate. "You sure kicked their butts!"

"I did?" Kristen smiled. "I did." Kristen high-fived Derrick, who was grinning.

And then he kissed her.

**Reviews make me happy.**


	17. Only One Solution

**Westchester, NY  
Slice of Heaven  
4:22 PM  
Monday, September 15th**

_And then he kissed her._

Derrick's full sweet lips actually just planted on Kristen's sweaty moustache lips. Kristen didn't kiss back, but she didn't exactly want to pull away either.

Was she actually liking this? Might as well enjoy, whatever it takes to deflect all those rumors. Just before she closed her aqua eyes, out of her periphial vision, she could see Georgina G watching them. She shrugged it all off and went into makeout mode with Derrick Harrington.

_Oh my gosh._

Kristen pulled away when Derrick's tongue almost went down her throat.

He blushed, "Sorry."

Kristen only smiled. Thank God, Georgina came by with their orders. On two big wooden plates her a sizzingly, home made pizzas for Derrick and Kristen. She set them down carefully.

"Enjoy," she smirked and walked away. Her long honey-blonde hair swaying.

Kristen took a bit out of her pizza as she heard the door open. Poured in Massie, Alicia and Claire. Kristen froze and opened her mouth so big, her chewy pizza bite almost fell out.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Derrick asked, with a bewildered look on his face. Kristen didn't answer but just kept staring at Massie, Alicia and Claire, who were talking to the hostess.

Derrick turned around, "Massie?" From all the way over there, Massie surprisingly heard. As soon as she saw her ex and her ex-friend, her eyes boiled with green. From envy. The hostess probably told them to follow because Kristen saw them follow her to the other side of the resturant.

_Phew._

"That was close," Derrick grinned.

"Yeah, it was..." Kristen stated, kinda bored. She continued to eat her pizza in silence when she heard click-clacking sounds, flip-flopping sounds and the squeak of Keds. Crap.

She turned around and there they were, in their infamous glory.

Kristen saw the expression on Massie's face changed as if she was surprised to them there. Together. "Hey Derrick!" Massie cooed. She walked over to where Derrick was and put one arm over his shoulder. Alicia and Claire followed, completely ignoring Kristen. Derrick tried to slip out of Massie's arm, but her grip on him was firm.

"What are doing here with Kris-man?" Massie said, her eyes icily laying on Kristen when she said 'Kris-man'.

"It's _Kristen_," Derrick corrected. "And I'm on a _date_ with her."

When he said the D word, Kristen's heart exploded. Was it because she still liked Dylan? Was it because of that look on Massie's face? Or was it the fact that Derrick said they were on a date?

Massie quickly overcame her state of minor shock. "Well, Derrick, haven't you heard? She's a _lesbian_."

"Do...you...know...what...that...means, Derrick?" Massie spoke slowly, yet with maliciousness in her voice. "Lesbian...noun...a girl...who...likes...another girl...under-stand?"

You could hear all the gasps coming from the nearby tables.

Derrick punched his fist on the table, making the utensils, and people nearby jump. Except for Massie.

"Don't talk about her that way," Derrick snarled into Massie's fiery amber eyes.

"Watch me."

Massie turned towards Kristen. "Your hair is ratty, you have no fashion sense, your eyes are too small, your flat chested, you have extremely small teeth and you are starting to become Dylan, _fat_."

Kristen literally expolded. Inside and out.

There was only one simple solution: Destroy Massie Block.

**I know this was supposed to be a GG chapter but I forgot about it and I was in too deep to erase it all and start new. So I pinky promise the next one with be a GG one, then there'll be 2 regular ones, then a GG, then we're even again :)  
Oh, and I've been having writer's block lately :(  
Questions!! (Some will be random, some will help me write the story.)  
#1: Who is your favorite character in the story? It can be anybody besides the PC.  
#2: Who do you want me to write about next? (After the GG chapter)  
#3: Pairings?  
#4: Which clique should conquer LSAG, Hannah's clique or the PC?  
#5: And finally, do you want the PC to take back Kristen and Dylan (If yes, I can always find some dramatic way for them to take them back. Don't worry; I have my ways.)**

Reviews make me happy.


	18. GG5

**Hey Debutantes!  
**One week and I have a month's worth of telling you all the latest gossip. Once a lesbian, always a lesbian? That might not be so. I think **K **is starting to get a little crush on soccer **D**! **H **is starting to look pretty funny these days. Hmm...what's wrong, sweetie? I heard **H** was making a deal with the devil, **M**. Speaking of **M**, she and **K** had a big showdown at **Slice of Heaven**. I hear wedding bells for soccer star **J **and little miss **C**. Going out? Not officially, but behind locked doors I think they're more than friends ;)

Newbies** J, T** and **A** at **AMC Theatres **watching the latest chick-flick. Is it just me, or have they dumped **H**? Has anyone seen ex-PC member **D**? Rumor has it she's taking a cruise around the North Pole to reunite with her father, Santa. Or is she just avoiding **K**, her almost lover? Girl **C** and boy **J **at the **Westchester Park**, on the swings talking. How cute! I think slutty **A** walked by in her tranny tights. Spying, **A**?

**Sightings  
**Seeing **H** at The Westchester, alone, is quite refreshing. She isn't surround by her little posse anymore. Has the dumper become the dumpee? Also, Miss **Olivia Ryan** is back! Sorry to use her full name, but the blonde won't even notice. I hear she had her 7th plastic surgery done already. And she isn't even 16 yet. The girl is starting to look like Micheal Jackson more and more everyday. **N**'s new BFF seems pretty aloof. **S**, right? **S**, try to make some new friends! Just not with any of the boys. Female **K** and soccer star **D** getting their flirt on. And finally, female **J** seen with pervert-boy **K**. If **J** doesn't break his heart, he'll break hers.

Oh, and don't you think I forgot about the other newbies, **A** and **T**! Newbie **A** at **Galwaugh Farm** on her horse, Knight. I guess **M** has competition not only at her school, but now at her horse's place. And **T**? You think she was the one just blending into the backround? Think again. **T** seen at the local teen club, **Destiney**, with some local hot boys and a few mocktails.

**Your E-Mail**

**Q:** Dear GG:  
I heard lesbian D is coming back to Westchester this week! Is it true?  
-miniGG

**A:** Dear miniGG,  
Well, a girl can't run away from her secret forever.  
-GG

**Q:** Dear Gossip Girl,  
Is soccer D and K together? I always hear M shit-talk about K in the bathroom!  
-musclecow2

**A:** Dear musclecow2  
Um, great pen name. And of course M is talking about K. This is M we're talking about. And I'm iffy on the whole KxD thing. It could happen.  
-GG

Oh and word on the street is, **H** is having a party. I'll be the one wearing with the diamond earrings. Ciao!

You know you love me,  
**Gossip Girl.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**N** is Nikki Dalton  
**S** is Skye, Nikki's friend.  
Just to let you readers remember!


	19. The Date

**Westchester, NY  
The Guesthouse  
8:30 PM  
Friday, September 19th**

"Claire?" Josh smiled as she saw his dazzling beauty of a girlfriend open the door. Her white-blonde hair was in soft, shiny curls and her light makeup looked beautiful and her baby blue dress matched her eyes. Courtesy of Massie Block.

"You look beautiful," Josh complimented. Claire's face turned a light shade of pink. "Ready to go?"

Claire nodded as Josh handed her a small bouquet of red roses.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked as she smiled at Mrs. Hotz, who was apparently driving them. Mrs. Hotz smiled back as Josh took the seat next to Claire.

"You'll see," was all he said.

It was called Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante, and it was gorgeous. Trees lined the path to the entrance, even if it _was _in New York City. It was the type of place that was perfect for romantic evenings or evening proposing. In fact, William had proposed to Kendra in that very restaurant. Josh went out out of the car and opened the door for Claire. She smiled graciously as they walked to the resturant.

"Party for 2," Josh stated to the hostess. "Hotz."

"Right this way, Mr. Hotz". They were seated at a small two-person booth with a window view.

"Wow," Claire heard herself say as she read through the all-French menu. Most of the selections were seafood. The french word had a word below it, translating it into english.

A fancy waiter came by, quickly filling up thier glasses with pure water and ice.

"May I service you today?"

"Could I have an iced tea?" Claire asked. He wrote it down without even looking down at the leather pad.

"And you, fine sir?"

"I'm fine," Josh gestured to the water glasses already on the table.

"Well, I'll let you children order. Madam, your iced tea will be with you shortly."

Josh smiled at Claire from across the table. "Find anything you like?" he asked. Claire nodded.

"I'm getting lobster." She grinned. "I've never been able to get it. I did once when I was camping, but that doesn't count."

Josh laughed then fake pouted. "You were supposed to say _me_," he whined.

Claire smiled and blew a kiss at him. "I don't want to eat you, though," she giggled.

Josh laughed. "Well, I'm getting the T-Bone steak with A La Pierre mushroom sauce and a side of mashed potatoes".

"Sounds yummy," Claire's stomach growled.

"Wow, even I heard that," Josh's hand slapped down the bell that was on the side. Claire didn't even notice that. A few seconds later, the same waiter came.

"Orders?"

"My lady would like the lobster and I would like a medium rare T-Bone with A La Pierre mushroom sauce."

"What will you lady have a side of?"

Josh glanced at Claire. "Brocolli would be nice."

He jotted it down and walked away, his nose up high.

Claire giggled as she rubbed her growling stomach, trying to shush it. "Thanks." Josh smiled as if to say, 'No problem.'

Suddenly, the sound of clicking heels filled the restaurant. Claire looked up to see Alicia. "Uh, hey," she greeted her friend. Alicia grinned drunkenly.

"Hi," she hiccuped before giggling uncontrollably and turning to Josh and screaming out, "SLEEP WITH ME, BABY!"

Alicia smooshed her boobs together, her epic cleavage looking like a long line. Josh ignored her and kept pretending to check his watch.

Claire seethed at Alicia. "What's the long face, bud-day?"

"You're always drunk, Leesh."

"Why are you tawking 'bout my momma, 'foo?!" Alicia pouted her lips and put her fists in a fake karate stance. "Hi-yah!"

She giggled as she fell back in a old man's table. "Whoops."

Claire sighed and shook her head. "Should I call Dean for you?"

"Dean's milking his caaaaat." Alicia threw back her head and laughed, causing a few couples to look her way. "Let's play pin the tail on the donkey!" she shouted before pulling off her leggings and twirling them. "PIN IT ON MY BOOBS, JOSH!"

Josh tapped the bell a few times as he tried to keep from looking up at Alicia. Claire sighed as she dug her phone out of her purse and looked through her contacts. Irenka...Indy...Isaac. Bingo. She quickly pressed send before Alicia could do anything drastic.

Too late.

Alicia started to shimmy out of her dress, revealing just her bra and underwear. A few gasps and whistles echoed through the room as Alicia tossed her dress into a flower pot. "Hit me baby one more time!" she sang as Claire groaned. Josh glanced at Alicia for a millisecond, but it was enough for him to see more than a guy with a girlfriend should.

Claire pressed 'Isaac' a billion times. _Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing._

"Hello, Isaac Beuchter speaking."

"Isaac? It's Claire, you need to pick up Alicia. She's drunk and sh-"

"So no more. Where are you?"

"Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante," Claire said. It came out more like 'Leh Sha-too Floor Duh Resturan-tay'.

"You mean Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante?" Isaac stated it correctly.

"Yupp."

"I'll be there soon." Click.

Claire put her phone away. Alicia looked as if she had tourettes. Though, every guy, except Josh, was staring at her.

"IM MARRIED TO JOSH HOTZ AND WE WILL HAVE CARAMEL BABIES. JUNGLE FEVER! WHOO-HOOO!" Alicia grabbed Josh's collar and 'whoop'ed'. "Carry me, Joshie!"

Josh turned red when Alicia grabbed him. "No, that's okay."

Claire grabbed Alicia's dress and handed it to her. "Put this on. I called Isaac to get you cause I don't have Dean's number. He'll be here soon, so don't do anything." She looked over at Josh. "I'm gonna try to contact her parents, so watch out for her, kay?"

Josh nodded. As soon as Claire walked outside, Alicia grabbed him by the collar. "I love you, Joshie," she slurred before kissing him.

Claire walked back in about a minute into the kiss. "Ehmagawd!" she shouted. "Josh! ALICIA!"

Alicia's hands were held onto his collar firmly, his hands in her shoulders, trying to her push her off.

"HAHHHH," Alicia made an annoying goose-like laugh. "He loves me and not youuuh!"

"No. I. Don't!" Josh flinched as Alicia hugged him.

"Come on, Joshie-Woshie! You know you wuv me!" Josh rolled his eyes.

Alicia spontaneously grabbed Josh and planted him another one. Claire stomped over to her.

"Whatcha gunna do about it?" Alicia burped in Claire's face.

"This." Claire pushed Alicia away from Josh just as Isaac burst into the room, wearing his pajamas. Distracting, yes, but at least he got Alicia away from Josh. Claire sighed as she hugged Josh tightly, texting Massie from behind his back.

**CLAIRE: **LEESH CRAZY. GOTTA GET RID OF HER.

She didn't wait for Massie's reply as she enjoyed the moment. Claire and Josh resurfaced from their hug and sat down, now everything perfectly normal.

"Here's your food."

The waiter set down their food and a basket of warm, sweet-smelling bread. "Enjoy."

The second Claire bit down into lobster meat, her phone vibrated.

**ONE NEW TEXT. **

**FROM: MASSIE  
**

****

Reviews make me happy :)  
PS: Should Massie kick out Alicia? Or kick out Claire for mentioning that Alicia should be out? or anything else? HELP!


	20. Agreed

**Big Thanks To: GLITTERxGURL, Lolgirl, RandomPersonxdurr, crusadergirl19, Cela Fille, BurningMatters, RhiniHeartBreaker, emeraldeyes101 and finally a really big thanks to...maplexsyrup! :D****  
**

**Westchester, NY  
Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante  
9:00 PM  
Friday, September 19th**

**ONE NEW TEXT.**

**FROM: MASSIE**

Claire froze. Her last text said for her to kick out Alicia. What would she say? Claire hesitantly pressed 'READ' and looked at the text.

**MASSIE: LEESH HAS BEEN GETTING DRUNK LATELY. SHES BRINGIN OUR REP DOWN.**

Claire breathed a sigh of relief.

**CLAIRE: IS THAT A YES?**

Claire waited a few seconds. Nothing. She slid it in her back pocket and brought her attention back to Josh.

"Wow..Alicia..sure was something back there," Josh lightly blushed.

Claire nodded. "Yah."

Awkard silence. Claire hated it.

"So..uh...how's soccer?"

"Good," Josh smiled a bit, taking a bite out of his food. "I heard the Coach might make me captain. He said Derrick was slacking a bit."

"Really? Well, I bet you'd make a great captain," Claire blushed.

Josh smiled. "So what's up with Kristen and Dylan?"

"I think you know now, Josh."

"Well, I know they're...lesbians...but so what? Is Massie that shallow?" Josh blurted.

"What?" Claire knitted her eyebrows together.

"Well, I'm just saying. She could be a tad shallow...sometimes," Josh said, trying to make it better.

"I guess," Claire sipped her drink. Then, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out, a new text, from Massie.

**MASSIE: AGREED.**

**Westchester, NY  
Maple Park  
5:26 PM  
Saturday, September 20th**

Tessa Berliner and Chris Plovert walked down the pathway to the playgroud part of Maple Park. They sat down on a wooden bench, their hands slightly touching.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Chris smiled, referring to Tessa's hazel eyes.

"Your hair is awesome," Tessa giggled, touching his soft curly hair.

"Wanna go on the monkey bars?" Chris asked, he glanced at the yellow, slighty rusted, monkey bars which were a few yards away from them.

Tessa nodded. "Sure."

They walked to the monkey bars, figuring what to do first. Tessa put her nose to her shoulder, smelling for BO. Nada. Secret Deoderant is love.

She jumped up and grabbed the iron bar with both of her manicured hands. Chris did the same, but one iron bar away. They were really close. Chris leaned in. Then...

Tessa sneezed.

But not in his face, thank the Lord.

"Um...bless you," Chris said, trying his best not to be disgusted.

Tessa's tan face turned red. "I'm sooo sorry."

"It's okay," Chris used his upper body strength to go through the bars and sat on top. Tessa tried to do the same, but couldn't.

"Neep help?" Chris hollered. Tessa let go of the bars and went to the left ladder and climbed up and crawled over to Chris.

"Not anymore," Tessa grinned. "Wow, this sunset is beautiful."

The sun was half-down. The gorgeous pink, yellow, orange and even purple light shone bright in the skye.

"Yeah," Chris faced Tessa. "Like you."

He leaned in again. Attemp number 2.

Target hit.

Thier lips fit together, like they were made for eachother.

Tessa finally wasn't a lip virgin anymore. Chris Plovert took her lip-virginty away.

They broke apart.

_Now, if only he could take away my make-out virginty too..._

It seemed as if he read her mind because he leaned in again. The nanosecond their lips touched, Chris' phone vibrated. He quickly broke apart and took out his phone. He obviously recieved a text because he was reading the screen. As Tessa tried to sneak a peek at the text, he flipped his phone shut.

"I gotta go, babe."

"Why?" Tessa's lower lip slightly pouted.

"Stupid curfew," Chris' shoulders slumped.

"It's only..." Tessa quickly checked her Sidekick 3. "6:01."

Chris shrugged. "Strict dad." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See ya on Monday!" Chris jumped off the monkey bars and ran off, clearly in a hurry.

"Bye," Tessa whispered.

Little did she know the text was actually this:

**OLIVIA: MEET ME IN MY HOUSE IN TEN BABE ;)**

Poor Tessa.

**Reviews make me happy.  
Tell me what should happen next, por favor.**


	21. Oh, Love

**Westchester, NY  
Subway Station B  
6:14 PM  
Saturday, September 20th**

Nikki Dalton bounced on the toes of her black Miu Miu flats as she waited in the crowded subway station for Cam. She checked her phone. It was already 6:14. _He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago_. She sighed. Wasn't there some kind of "If they don't come in half an hour, they're not coming at all" rule? Probably.

Nikki tugged on one of her light brown braids as she turned around to leave. A pair of eyes met hers. Green and blue. That meant...

"Cam!" she shrieked as she hugged her boyfriend. "I didn't think you'd show up!"

"I'm here, though," Cam murmured. "Isn't that enough?"

Nikki blinked before pulling away. "What about Claire?" she stated. "You can't be hugging _me _if she's still in the picture."

Cam contorted his face. "She's not. We broke up ages ago." His voice reeked of indifference, making Nikki smile. He was telling the truth.

"So, do you wanna go to Starbucks, Cam?" Nikki asked, holding his hand.

Cam faced her and smiled. "Sure."

Luckily, Starbucks was right down the block. They ran up the stairs and walked calmly to Starbucks. As they entered, Cam and Nikki froze.

Claire and Josh were there.

Nikki wanted to be anywhere but there, where she'd probably have to sit near _Claire_. Claire, who was Cam's ex. Claire, who was with some other guy. _Let's leave_, Nikki thought, trying to communicate with Cam through brain waves. _Let's leave and get Chinese instead_.

He didn't get her signals.

"Hey, Josh," Cam greeted his dark-haired friend by doing that half-hug thing that all guys do. "Hey, Claire." Claire simply nodded in response.

Nikki could waft a smell from Claire. Vanilla. She smelled like cheap Vanilla.

"I'm Claire," she stated somewhat blandly.

"I know. Nice to meet you...again" Nikki fake-smiled, gesturing to their meet at Saks.

"Likewise," Claire faced foward and took a bite out of her butter bread. Which pretty much meant that their 3-second conversation was over. Nikki faced foward as well, her boyfriend talking to her enemy's boyfriend.

"Cam, I'm going to the bathroom," Nikki said, feeling a little queasy. As she got up her purse accidently knocked down Claire's French Vanilla Roast, spilling it all over Claire.

Nikki's dark eyes widened to the size of a baseball, her eyes bugging out. "I'M SO SORRY! It was a accident!"

Apparently, Claire didn't believe her.

"You did that on purpose!" Claire hissed, grabbing a bunch of brown napkins.

"NO, I'M SERIOUS! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Nikki screeched, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Not the best way to get in the spotlight. Or start a conversation.

"Claire, are you okay?" Cam asked _the enemy_. He shot a glance at Nikki, who was turning redder by the second.

"I'm _fine_," Claire snapped through clenched teeth, desperately trying to get the brown stain out of the Alice & Olivia top she'd borrowed from Massie.

"Here, let me help," Josh offered, running to the bathroom and grabbing a handful of wet paper towels.

Cam glared at Nikki. "Why would you _do _that?"

Nikki stared at the ground. _So much for a quiet night on the town_. "I didn't do that on purpose!" she shot back. "I accidentally hit it when I stood up!"

Cam looked at her, looking for sincerity. Looks like he didn't believe her. "Nikki, could you...tell the truth for once?"

"_What_?"

"At camp, my friend Jake always told me that you were flirting with someone. And on...this site...it said you made out with like, 7 different guys."

Nikki's eyes hardened._ Gossip Girl?_ "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Cam. I thought you trusted me," she choked out, on the verge of heavy tears.

"Well, maybe we're not right for eachother, then."

That's when Nikki's heart exploded. "Are you...breaking up with me?"

Cam stared at his feet. "I think so," he muttered. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she squeaked in response, even though it _wasn't_. "It's fine, really." She could feel everyone gazing sympathetically at her. Why did he have to break up with her _here_? In _public_?

Claire looked like she wanted to laugh--or comfort her. Wasn't she supposed to be the kind one?

_Stupid New York city_, Nikki thought. _Stupid Claire with her stupid blonde hair._

Then, with no common sense of what Massie Block could do to her, Nikki grabbed Josh's Chocolate Freeze and dumped it on Claire.

She calmly turned around and walked to the door, before she left she turned to Claire.

She hollered, "Now that was purpose."

**New York, NY  
JFK Airport  
7:30 PM  
Saturday, September 20th**

**  
**  
Dylan Marvil stepped out of the airplane, into the tunnel, then into the JFK Airport. Terminal B.

She turned around and started walking toward the conveyor belt for her Louis Vuittons, and almost collided into someone. "Sorry," Dylan said, looking up.

It was a guy with jet-black hair, kind of choppy and long. He had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin. Normally, Dylan didn't check out emo guys, but this one was different. This one seemed...different. She noticed a lip ring.

It was kind of sexy.

"I'm Dylan," Dylan blushed, holding out her hand. The guy shook it. He had a firm handshake.

"I'm Ty," he said, studying her green eyes. "So what brings you to the airport?"

"I was on some cruise in Alaska," Dylan admitted, yanking at a very loose curl. Thanks to Yvonne, her mother's new hair stylist, her red hair was now straightened to perfection. "You?"

"Moutain biking. California." Ty grinned. His teeth were white and straight.

_1__00 percent HART_, Dylan giddily thought.

"What school you going to?" Dylan blurted.

Ty stuffed a hand in his front pocket of his slightly-tight skinny jeans. "Boctavian Country Day," he flipped his choppy bangs out of his face. "All boys."

Dylan's heart fluttered. "I'm going...I mean, I took a vacation but now I'm back. I go to Lilly's St. Academy for Girls. It's a few blocks from BCD."

_Kristen is officially out._

"Cool," he smirked. He roughly, but at the same time, gently grabbed her arm and grabbed a red sharpie out of his back pocket. And wrote down _his number._

"Maybe we can get together sometime," Ty said, his icy blue eyes staring into her forest green eyes. "Peace."

And with that he walked away.

Dylan Marvil is back.

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	22. GG6

**Hey People!  
**Gossip Girl here. Is it just me, or is everything a little more brighter, sparklier, prettier? Now that girl **D **has come back to Westchester hanging off the arm of a very handsome young man, **M **seems to be rethinking things. After all, recruiting eager LBRs for the Pretty Committee would be preposterous. **K **and boy **D **seems to be in love these days. Weird much? Don't tell me you haven't seen them making out around the school! Bring the PDA down a notch, please. And don't even think **M** will let **K** into the Pretty Committee. Before you know it the soon-to-be threesome: **M**, **C** and **D** will be back on top.

And as for the newbies **H**, **J**, **A** and **T**? **H** is looking slimmer than ever and you know why. **J** is being her goody two-shoes self by actually paying attention is class. What you don't know is that little **J** was actually flirting with humanitarian **D**! And as for **T**? Well, let's just put it this way: I can't wait to see the look on her face.

**Sightings  
K **and boy **D **at **Dr. Juice **sharing a Large Comfort. Awww. Looks like these two were meant to be. Was **M **skulking around, spying? The girl sitting at table three looked a lot like her! Tsk, tsk. Newbie **J **alone in the library. Doing homework. Is it just me, or is this girl sinking lower and lower to loserdom? **A **at a dirty Irish pub with some Heineken and her boob in plain view. Sigh. **A **needs to pull her act together and get rid of those hooker boots and pull herself together. **D** and hottie Alex Evans-look-a-like parading down Towns Square. Looks like **D** is over **K**. And is **K** over **D**? Sources say so, but I think this soccer diva isn't. What do you think?

**Your E-Mail**

**Q: **dear gossip girl:  
omg, i saw slut A all over J a week ago!  
-gossipqueen

**A:** Dear gossipqueen  
-yawns- OLD NEWS! Next!  
-GG

**Q:** Dear GG:  
Is a trench coat a little bit too much for school! And flats or wedges?  
-iTGiRL

**Q:** Dear iTGiRL:  
Puh-lease, too much for school? It's perf. And wedges are too summer-y. I'm a little iffy on flats. Boots are in :)  
-GG

Well, I gotta go shopping. Nordstrom is calling me! Oh, and to answer every question I think every reader has: How do I know all of this?

I'm Gossip Girl, after all.

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl.**


	23. Guess Not

**Westchester, NY  
Range Rover  
7:38 AM  
Monday, September 22nd**

"You sure you want to do this?" Claire asked in a quiet voice. She pressed her palm into the black leather in the Range Rover, watching as the luxury houses passed. "What if she doesn't accept?"

"Of course she will." The car came to a halt, and Massie glanced up the hill to see Dylan's farmhouse-esque mansion. "This _is _the Pretty Committee, isn't it?"

Claire nodded her head and followed Massie out of the car and up to Dylan's front porch. Massie rang the doorbell. Twice. "She's coming," Massie muttered just as the door swung open.

Dylan Marvil, her pale-in-a-good-way body clothed in a baby pink terry Juicy Couture robe and her manicured toes in black Victoria's Secret slippers. Her fiery red hair was in a bun. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes?" she said nonchalantly.

"We need to tawk, Dyl," Massie said.

"I'm sorry, only my friends call me Dyl," she said calmly before she slammed the door in their faces. Claire quickly placed her Hello Kitty pencil on the door frame. The door didn't close but it cracked her pencil.

Massie 'thank-you'ed Claire with her amber eyes, then stared up at Dylan. "Seriously, Dylan. I'm sorry we kicked you out of the PC. You and Kristen being lesbians at that point was...too much for me to handle."

"Ooh, too much to handle. I'm sorry Massie. Maybe you can just kick me out of the _state _next time, and things might be easier," Dylan replied sarcastically. "Newsflash: I don't want to be in your stupid clique. I have my _own _friends."

"Like _who_?" Massie stuck her ski-slope nose up to Dylan's button nose. "Hannah? Ashlyn? Jacqueline? Tessa?" Her voice grew softer. "Or maybe _Kristen_?"

Dylan narrowed her eyes. "If you came here just to insult me and make me late for school, thanks."

Massie looked at the ground. Finally realizing if she was gonna get Dylan back, she's have to do it the hard way.

"Dylan, I'm really really sorry. I understand if you don't want to be in the PC, but as long as we...talk to eachother once in a while, that's fine with me."

Dylan was about to reply with a snide remark, then she saw Massie's eyes starting to water.

Massie Elizabeth Block. Never. Cried.

Weighing her anger and her forgivness, she softly sighed and closed the door. Massie's tears went downhill while Claire was already grabbing her Kleenex.

"We tried, Mass."

"Well, not hard enough. I was so stupid to kick out Dyl in the first place. I guess I was so...shocked by her new lifestyle that I exploded. I miss her."

Claire twitched. Did _Massie Block_ just say that?

"What about Kristen?"

Massie's amber eyes turned cold again. "She's with Derrick. I could never forgive her for that."

Claire nodded and checked her Baby G-Shock watch. "Let's go before we're late to school."

"Kay," Massie sniffled, when she glanced up Claire was already waiting in the Range Rover. As Massie walked to the car, she felt a warm, familiar hand on her shoulder.

Massie turned around.

Dylan smiled, "Okay."

**Westchester, NY  
Phil's Ice Cream Shoppe  
7:33 PM  
Monday, September 22nd**

The elite couple, Kemp Hurley and Jacqueline Monroe, strolled in Phil's Ice Cream Shoppe. The newest place for everyone to go to. As Starbucks sales were going down, P.I.C.S sales was going up. And was was Kemp's and Jacqueline's relationship on the love-o-meter.

"Madam? What would you like to order?" Kemp said in a funny, faux-french accent. Which caused Jacqueline to giggle uncontrollably.

"Um...a cookie dough explosion with extra fudge sauce!" Jacqueline flashed him a row of pearly whites.

"Excellent choice, my dearest," He trolled along to get his and his newest girlfriend's orders.

Jacqueline swung her feet excitedly as she waited for Kemp to return with the ice cream. It was a little odd having ice cream in the semi-cold weather, but it was a nice gesture. Jacqueline pulled off her Ray Bans and shoved them into her canvas tote before glancing up at the entrance as the door swung open. In came Chris Plovert, and he wasn't alone.

A short-ish blonde was at his side. She was giggling about everything Chris said, something girls did when they liked boys. Chris was beaming at the girl as he wrapped his arm around her waist, something only _boyfriends _should do.

And did you guess who it was already?

Olivia Ryan. Her slinky tan arm draped along his shoulder. Her lush blonde hair grazing his chin.

That skank. That man-whore.

Then, Jacqueline suddenly realized...isn't Chris with Tessa?

Uh-oh.

Jacqueline quickly got out her Instinct phone and sent a text to Tessa.

**JACQUELINE: TESSA, YOU KNOW HOW YOU TOLD ME AND THE GIRLS YOU WERE SUSPICIOUS CUZ OF THAT THING GOSSIP GIRL SAID ON HER LATEST BLOG?**

Jacqueline shook her throbbing thumb, waiting for a reply.

**TESSA: YEAH, Y?**

**JACQUELINE: IT'S TRUE! I SEE HIM AND OLIVIA HERE!**

**--**

Tessa shook her head.

No. It can't be true. She must be lying. Jacqueline was the first to like him. And Chris chose Tessa over Jacqueline. Sure, she was angry with her for no longer than a nano second but maybe...now she wants revenge? Crazy ideas boggled in Tessa's mind and she texted back.

**TESSA: U LIE.**

**--**

Jacqueline froze. Tessa was accusing her of _lying_? Tessa was her _best friend_. She was the only one who truly understood her in their group. "What?" she muttered as she read over the text message for the fiftieth time.

**JACQUELINE: I SWEAR. IM PHILS & SO ARE THEY!**

A text message came back as soon as Jacqueline sent it.

**TESSA: OH YEAH? PROVE IT.**

Jacqueline mentally cussed her brother for breaking her camera lens. Every time you take a picture only a small portion is viewable. So taking a picture was out of the question.

**JACQUELINE: MY CAMERA IS BROKEN! AND U KNOW IT. I SWEAR CHRIS IS CHEATING ON U!**

Jacqueline anxiously waited.

**TESSA: I KNOW UR JEALOUS OF ME AND CHRIS! I JUST KNEW IT :(**

**JACQUELINE: I AM NOT!! x5093453058309 COME OVA HERE ASAP!**

**TESSA: NO. I TRUST CHRIS.**

**JACQUELINE: DOES THIS MEAN YOU DONT TRUST ME ANYMORE?**

Jacqueline waited. And waited.

And waited. And waited some more.

Her phone buzzed.

**TESSA: GUESS NOT.  
**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	24. Save It

**Westchester, NY  
LSAG  
8:03 AM  
Tuesday, September 23rd**

"Omigod, look. It's the Pretty Committee." Skye realized how fan-girly she sounded and tried to tone it down a little. "Umm, I thought they kicked Dylan out."

"They took her back," said Nikki with an exaggerated eye-roll. "I hear she's dating a guy now, and that's why. What a bunch of pathetic freaks."

Skye stared at Nikki. "You okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nikki sighed. She checked her reflection in an MAC compact, ignoring the Pretty Committee as they strutted down the halls looking like supermodels.

Even Hannah and her clique were staring in awe.

Each girl looked as if she got off the runway.

Massie was in the latest Marc Jacobs blouse, J Brand skinny jeans and a plaid L.A.M.B vest that doubled her cleavage.

Dylan was rocking her green Lucky bubble halter, black leggings and Fendi pumps. Her fiery red hair was back into glossy, higly-envied curls.

Claire was in a grey-and-white stripped Bebe mini dress, cuffed Citizens of Humanity denim and strappy BCBG heels borrowed from Massie.

Claire snotily glared at Skye and Nikki. She opened up her locker and took out her Algebra textbook.

"Nerd!" Nikki coughed.

Claire's blue eyes turned icy as she locked a glare into Nikki's hazel eyes. "Excuse you?"

Nikki put her hands on her hips. "Can't hear behind all that clown makeup?"

Claire's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I've been thinking about that special _kiss _between me and Cam all morning," Claire lied, smirking.

Nikki felt as if Claire had just punched her in the face. "Wh - what?"

"What about you and Josh?" Skye eyed her suspiciously.

"Ugh, this is suh-o boring. Let's go," snarled Massie, pulling Claire and Dylan away.

Nikki hugged her books to her chest.

Skye glanced between her best friend and the blonde bitch who had just walked away. She sighed and pulled Nikki into a corner between the lockers and drinking fountain.

Nikki pulled off the aviators that kept everyone from seeing her red eyes. She'd cried all weekend and even skipped school on Monday, just so she wouldn't have to see Claire's fat, bragging face. "Fucking Claire_."_

Skye nodded. She handed a few Spongebob-covered tissues to Nikki.

Nikki sighed. "Cam thinks I'm some lying slut and that Claire _Lier-ons _is perfection." She sniffled a bit and wiped her wet eyes. "He...he b-b-bro..." She couldn't say it. It was just too _hard._

"He broke up with you?" Skye asked, looking a little bit hurt Nikki didn't tell her before.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you right away. I was too depressed to even lift a finger."

Skye's scarlet eyes stared into Nikki's sad hazel eyes. And pulled her into a hug. "You'll get him back. You're ten times prettier than Claire."

Nikki sniffled. "Seriously?"

Skye nodded. "Seriously. Besides, I think she's lying. Did you even see Claire and Josh making out in the locker bay yesturday after school?"

Nikki instantly perked. "That's true. She must be lying."

"My point exactly," Skye crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yay!" cheered Nikki. Suddenly, her face fell. "But Cam is still mad at me."

"Things will work out," Skye said, patting Nikki's arm. "Come on, let's get to class."

**The Westchester  
Food Court  
4:48 PM  
Tuesday, September 23rd**

"I am not talking to that liar!" yelled Tessa as she whirled around, away from Jacqueline.

"Omigod. Can't you see what's going on?!" Jacqueline shrieked.

"You guys, shut up!" snapped Hannah. People were starting to look over. Jacqueline and Tessa sat down, their perfect faces still turned away from each other.

The soccer boys passed by, a smelly aroma filling the girls' nostrils as they passed by. Kemp sent a dismissive look to Jacqueline.

Jacqueline stabbed her pizza with her fork angrily.

"What's wrong?" Tessa couldn't help asking. "Not that I care."

"Of course you don't. If I was talking to you, I would say that Kemp dumped me. He said that he hooks up with popular girls only." Jacqueline poured her chocolate milk over a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Ugh, what a jerk," Tessa said automatically. "I mean, that's what I would say if we were still talking."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Omigod, you guys are so pathetic. Who cares if some boy dumps you? Geez, get over yourself."

Jacqueline stabbed her fork into her pita pocket. "Hey, Ashlyn, what's up with your arms?"

"What about my arms?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Jacqueline took a bite of her Asian salad.

"I'd also say that your shirt is cute," Tessa yawned. "But I'm not talking to you."

"I'd thank you if we were talking to each other," Jackie responded, smoothing down her Fleur Blouse by Biba.

"I'd thank you if we were talking to each other," Jackie responded, smoothing down her Fleur Blouse by Biba. She glanced up to see Olivia Ryan walking toward the food court--Hot Dog on a Stick, exactly--with her group of "dumb blondes."

"If I were still talking to you--"

"_God_! Can't you two just get over yourselves and stop saying the whole 'if i was still pissed' bit?" Ashlyn asked the two angrily. Her left eye twitched.

Jacqueline and Tessa glared at Ashlyn before bursting out laughing. "You look like a demented chipmunk," Tessa said through giggles.

Jacqueline stood up from her seat. As suddenly as they burst out laughing, the two girls were silent again. "I'm going to talk to Olivia," she muttered turning towards the blonde.

Tessa stood too. "Same here."

They both raced over to Olivia. Tessa's doubt of Chris cheating on her went downhill as she saw Olivia sent googly eyes to Chris. He smiled back.

"Hey, Olivia!" Jacqueline faux-squealed.

Isabella Triois, the dumbest blonde ever, scoffed. "Ew, what are you doing here, library nerd?"

Jacqueline ignored her. "Oh my god, I heard that you and Chris are going out. Is it true?"

Olivia smiled triumphantly. "Yupp. Tomorrow it'll make..."

She counted on her manicured fingers. "Whats that word...uh...for seven days?"

"Week," Tessa snarled.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow will make 3 weeks!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Jamie Arneson, the chubby blonde, clapped her hands.

"Me too!" Isabella Triois and Kelly Redson grinned. They all broke into a hug.

Tessa teared up. It was true. Jacqueline randomly hugged Tessa.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Tessa choked out.

"Now go over there and break his heart," Jacqueline smirked. Tessa nodded and walked over to Chris' table.

"Hey, Chris," Tessa said sweetly. She leaned over and pecked his cheating face, laying a hand on his knee. She whispered in his ear, "I know about you and your whore, Olivia." She dug her manicured fingers into his knee until Tessa was pretty sure she had stabbed him to death.

"Wha - "

"Save it," Tessa whispered. She dunked Derrick's ice-cold rootbeer down Chris' shirt and ran.

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	25. Wanna Bet?

**Big Thanks to: welcome to maddieland, XOXzanessaXnileyXOX, candyycane21, maplexsyrup, emerald eyes 101, candyapples567, Akiracatalina and Lolgirl :D**

**Westchester, NY  
LSAG - The Halls  
Wednesday, September 24th  
7:45 AM**

"Why's everyone staring at me?" Hannah said out loud, jingling her charm-covered cell phone.

"It must be those new shoes," commented Ashlyn. "If you hadn't grabbed them first I would have - "

"Heyy, Hannah, why aren't you in the bathroom puking your guts out?" sniveled Stella Nuyen, flipping her oily poop-brown hair.

Hannah's face went white.

Jacqueline and Tessa shared a look. "What's going on?"

"Massie!" wheezed Hannah. Insults were thrown at her like softballs. Hannah chewed on her French-manicured fingers, an old habit of hers from sixth grade. "She started this!"

"Eww, it's the anorexic girl!" Britney West hissed.

"I'd rather be anorexic than a whale, bitch," Ashlyn spoke up. She glanced at Hannah for the usual look of approval, but Hannah looked like she had seen a ghost.

Britney flipped off Ashlyn and stormed off in her knock-off Steven Madden heels.

"I can't believe it," Hannah choked. Jacqueline rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be okay," Jacqueline cooed. Hannah shrugged her off.

"No. It's nawt. And it's all because of that bitch Massie Block."

"How do you know it's Massie?" Jacqueline raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just defend that fucking bitch?" Hannah growled, her voice made all of them jump. The big amount of icyness in her voice has never been heard before.

"N-n-no, Hannah. I was just making sure you knew 100 percent it was _Assie_."

"Don't make that mistake again," Hannah snarled.

"She was just checking," Tessa snapped.

"Defending your lover?" Hannah smirked.

"We are nawt lesbians like those bitches Kris-man and Dyl-turd," Tessa rolled her eyes.

Hannah had another comeback to shot back, but she let it go.

"Oh look, girls. It's Hannah! The bathroom is down by Neiman's. Just in case you need it," Massie winked, her arms over loaded with colorful bags.

"Looks like you need it," Alicia lied. Hannah's perfect figure was in no need of losing some weight. But Alicia just wanted the bitch to suffer.

Hannah curled her hands in fists. "Shut. Up. You dirty skank."

Tears suddenly poured down Hannah's face. She tried not to satisfy Britney and Stella and the bitches grinning at her. "Ashlyn, take me to the office," she said in a flat voice.

"What the fuck? You're leaving school?"

"What other choices do I have, huh?" growled Hannah. She shoved past Alicia, who was showing Allie-Rose Singer a sex tape on her cell phone.

"Are you happy, bitch?" Hannah hissed.

Massie smirked back. "Very."

**Westchester, NY  
AMC Theatres - Last Row  
Wednesday, September 24th  
3:31 PM**

Kristen and Derrick sat in the back row of the movie theater. They had randomly tickets to some movie, any movie, just for some private make out time without being eyed at like displays at a museum.

Kristen jumped. Unfortunately, she had paid for a cheesy action flick. Buildings were exploding every single second. "Let's go somewhere else," Derrick said, petting her blonde hair.

They ditched the movie and went outside. It was a beautiful day outside. Derrick grabbed Kristen's hand, swinging it back and forth. "Kristen, I - "

"Isn't it the lovely couple?" Massie's voice cut through the sound of chirping birds. "Kristen, made out with any girls lately?"

"Not that I know of," Kristen glared. She put a hand on her hip. "What do you want, Massie?"

"Nothing at all," Massie said, offering them a fake little smile. She lay a hand on Derrick's shoulder, knowing it would piss of Kristen. "I just wanted to invite you to my White Party tomorrow night."

"Gossip Girl wannabe," Kristen snarled.

"Shut the fuck up," Massie hissed.

"Guys, calm down." Derrick sighed. He looked at Kristen. "I guess we can come."

"No, Kristen isn't invited. You are, though." Massie giggled.

Derrick shrugged. "Is it okay?"

Kristen gritted her teeth. If she said no, she'd seem like a possessive, crazy girlfriend who went nuts over every chick that looked at her boyfriend. If she said yes, Derrick would fall into Massie's hands.

"Go ahead," Kristen fake-smiled. "I don't mind."

"Good," Massie smirked. "And BTW, it's nawt like Gossip Girl's White Party. Remember the one Leesh and I were invited to last Christmas?"

"Yes," Kristen spat through gritted teeth.

"Well, as you know guests will have to wear white...but it's a masquerade ball," Massie raised an eyebrow like it was the most original idea in the world.

"Real original," Kristen rolled her eyes. But inside she could run 100 laps. She had an idea.

"Let's go before a brawl breaks out, babe," Derrick tugged on Kristen's arm. That made Massie's lower lip twitch. Which filled Kristen with pride. Kristen gave her a look that said 'Hah-take-that-bitch!'.

"Um, I'll be right back. I need some water," Derrick sprinted to the water fountain nearby.

"Remember, security will take you off sight. They know what you look like so don't try anything," Massie folded her arms across her chest. "And at my party, Derrick is mine."

Kristen smirked. "Wanna bet?"

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	26. GG7

**Hey New Yorkers!  
**RSVP to **M**'s party before it's too late. 400-people limit, folks. Will her party be tops? I'll be the judge of that. Look for me ;)  
Also, **M** spilling the secret of **H **yesterday. Boy, **H** sure did get a verbal beating at **The Westchester**. Poor little rich girl. And did you see **T** dump **C **at the food court? Ouch. And I think dumbbell **O** got the picture as well. **K **and **D** seem to be in love these days. These two are so cute, they're getting annoying. Someone break them up, _now_. Oh wait, **M **has already taken it upon herself to do that. We'll see what happens. Boy **K **making out with nameless slutty girls all over town. I guess he and **J **are over. They weren't that cute in the first place, anyway.

Have we all forgotten about slutty **A**? Or is it just because **M **threw her away like last year's TR's? **C **and **J **are still going strong. Maybe it's because **C **single-handedly managed to rid the PC of **A**?

Probably.

Seems like **C** is acting more like **M** every day...

**Sightings  
M** ordering around her maids and butlers for the big party tonight. Did I also hear that **M** might snag **D** out of **K**'s manicured hands? Well, let's just hope** K** has a way to enter this top-secrurity party. **K** at **Party City** buying a cheap, but pretty cute mask. Also spotted going in **Bebe** empty-handed and coming out with a few bags. Looks like K has a plan to keep her man. **A** seen at the bar with her new beau of the week, a few drinks before 4 o' clock? Damn, **A**. And will **H**, **T**, **J** and **A** be at the party? There's only way to find out.

**T** looking forlorn at **The Westchester Park. **Still mourning over the death of your first relationship, **T**? **J **hunched over **The Great Gatsby **in the library. Ew, **J**! What's up with you? **H **wearing sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat at **Starbucks**. Good choice, **H**, but your little disguise didn't stop a nameless LSAG girl to throw a croissant at you. **D** sharing a Large Comfort drink with her new boy-toy at **Dr. Juice**. They shared a steamy kiss in **Whoever He Is**' car afterwards. Is everyone around here practically radiating with love?

**Your E-Mail**

**Q:** Dear GG,  
OMG! I have NOOO idea what to wear to **M**'s white party! Does it _have _to be white??  
-whitemakesmelookfat

**A:** Dear whitemakesmelookfat,  
Uh, that's the point of a _white _party. You can wear color if you want to look like a social leper :  
-GG

**Q:** Dear GG,  
I heard that girl **J **secretly liked **T**'s ex. Is it true?  
-lovetriangleLOVER

**A:** Dear lovetriangleLOVER,  
I'd say yes, but I have to check my sources. But the only love triangle worth being talked about is between queen bee **M**, soccer boy **D** and ex-lesbian **K**. Wouldn't you agree?  
-GG

Have to get ready for **M**'s party. Beauty is pain. Ciao, my pretties.

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl**


	27. White Party

**Westchester, NY  
Block Estate  
Thursday, September 25th  
8:31 PM**

Massie Block slipped on her custom-made glittery eye mask. She looked over to Claire and Dylan, who both looked like 10s.

Claire had on a red McCartney gown, black Fendi heels and her blonde hair was perfectly straight, no frizz whatsoever and her pretty face was covered with a silk mask.

Dylan had on a strapless black Ella Moss mini cocktail dress to show off her new size 2 legs. Her auburn hair was glossy and curly. Her green eyes shone through a purple cat mask.

And finally, Massie was in a purple Ralph Lauren halter dress. Her manicured feet slipped in Marc Jacobs flats. Tiffany's jewlerey adorned her hands, neck and ears. All of them looks perfect.

The party started at 8, but it was her party. Therefore, she had to be fashionably late. The thumping beat of Rihanna's "Please Don't Stop the Music" rang in Massie's diamond clad ear.

"Let's go, girls."

The model-look-alikes walked the stairs, poised and gorgeous.

"Is that Cam over there?" asked Claire, breathless. Massie yanked on her arm.

"Not now, Kuh-laire! We're on the lookout for Kris-man."

"She better not be here," growled Dylan. She looked over at the refreshments. "Ehmagawd, that chicken pasta looks duh-licious."

Alicia was in the pantry, making out with Kemp. Her mask hung off her head, and her expensive YSL slipdress was sliding down her hips. She knocked over a box of macaroni and laughed loudly.

"Helloooo!" someone banged on the door loudly and barged in, knocking over Kemp. It was Kristen. After sneaking into the party, she was now looking for Derrick.

"Kristen!" giggled Alicia, tugging on her dress. "How ARE you?"

"I'm not Kristen," Kristen lied. She had on a wig but she didn't have her mask on yet.

Alicia cocked her head to the side. "You're...not?" She scrunched her eyebrows together.

Kristen shook her head. "This is just a mirage. Just go back to...um...making out." She waved her hands mysteriously and sprinted away.

Alicia shrugged and did as she was told. "Who was that?" Kemp murmured between kisses.

"Nobody," Alicia responded quickly. "Just a mirage."

Kemp gave Alicia a strange look but said nothing more.

Kristen slipped her mask on and pushed through the grinding crowd, looking for her b-

She froze.

There he was, sitting on a bench with probably Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

He didn't kiss back and gently pushed her off.

"Whoa, girl. I already have a girlfriend."

That made Kristen grin. "It's me!" She quickly slid off her mask and back on.

Derrick hugged her. "Come on."

He led her to a random door, it was the bathroom. When he put the lights on it made it obvious someone was in there. He turned it off. He looked in the drawer and grabbed a few vanilla-scented candles and lit them with a match he found in the other drawer.

"It's so romantic," Kristen said before they madeout.

They heard footsteps approach. As soon as the door flung open, they broke apart. Why didn't they lock the door?

Massie gasped. Derrick and a slim girl were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing.

She closed the door behind her, panting. Derrick was cheating on Kristen! She couldn't wait to tell Kristen on Monday.

"I dont think she recognized me," Kristen giggled.

--

Meanwhile, Skye and Nikki were in the party, they had to sneak in. Skye put on her sparkly mask. Nikki scouted the area for Claire. She saw a familar blonde head by the punch bowl.

"There she is," Nikki hissed.

"Come on," Nikki said before dragging Skye towards Claire.

"Hey, KUH-laire."

Claire turned around and spilled her drink on Nikki.

Claire smiled at Skye. "Hey, Skye."

And walked off towards Massie and Dylan, across the dance floor, a whole group of hot boys surrounding them.

"That b-" Nikki's voice got caught off when the music went off and a loud voice spoke through the microphone.

"It's time to give out prizes!" Kendra Block spoke. The crowd exploded out in applause.

"This Apple iPhone will be given to..." Kendra digged through a big bag of names of people who were invited. "...Lillian Phelps!"

The crowd applauded politely as the Miley Cyrus-look-a-like scurried up the stage and grabbed the white box out of Kendra's hands.

"Thank you!" Lillian blew a kiss to Massie. Massie faux-smiled back.

"The next prize, a 500 giftcard to Juicy Couture...goes to Aly Parker!" Kendra spoke. The crowd applauded loudly as the alpha senior went up on stage and took her prize.

"Next up..."

Nikki sighed as Kendra droned on. "This is so stupid." She squeezed her hair, fruit punch dripping.

Nikki glared at Claire. "Ugh, I hate her." She widened her eyes as Cam came along and handed Claire a drink. Claire batted her eyes at him and mouthed 'thank you.'

"That's it. She's going down." Nikki stormed over to Claire. "BITCH," she hissed.

"What did you call me?!" Claire shrilled, whirling around. She threw her drink at Nikki. Again. Punch splattered all over Nikki's expensive dress.

Claire grabbed Nikki's dress, tugging until it ripped. "WHOREBAG!!" yelled Nikki.

"Stop it!" screamed Kendra. She stopped the prize contest and hurried over to them. "I want you both to leave! This instant!"

Nikki's eyes widened. "What?" she screeched. "But it wasn't even _my _fault!"

Claire didn't even flinch. "You can't kick me out," she muttered. "I'm one of the hostesses." She crossed her arms and turned her head, her blonde hair whipping her pink cheeks. Across the room, the other members of the Pretty Committee gaped. Wasn't Claire supposed to be the _nice _member?

Alicia stumbled where Claire was. "GET THIS BITCH OUTTA HERE!"

Alicia stuffed her crab cake down Claire's dress. "Look! Now you're ready for a training bra!" She snickered.

"Mother, please get secrurity for Alicia and Nikki, please," Massie spat.

Kendra sighed and snapped her fingers twice. Two large men came and took Alicia and Nikki by the arm.

"Don't touch me, chocolate man!" Alicia hissed. "My daddy will sue you!"

Claire shuddered as she pulled the crab cake out of her dress. "Thank _gawd_," she mumbled, sounding an awful lot like Massie Block. "Can we pu-_lease _get these LBRs _out _of here?" she shrieked, pointing at Skye, Hannah, Jacqueline, Ashlyn, and Tessa.

Massie shared a confused glance with Dylan before walking up to her best friend. "Kuh-laire, what do you think you're _doing_?"

Claire smiled innocently at Massie. "Making the party better?"

Massie stared straight into Claire's eyes. Even though they have been best friends for years, that look still made Claire want to stab herself. But Claire stared right back.

Massie's glossy lips curled in a grin. "I'm proud of you Claire. But let's keep 'Throw-Up Hannah' and her clique. I _thrive_ on drama."

"But Skye can be escorted out, right?" Dylan smirked. Another gaurd looked at Massie for approval, she nodded and he dragged Skye outside, where Alicia and Nikki were.

Massie, Claire and Dylan walked to where Hannah, Tessa, Jackie and Ashlyn were.

"Great, it's the Shitty Committee," Ashlyn scowled. Tessa and Jackie snickered.

Hannah glared at Massie, Dylan, and Claire. "Throw us out if you want," Hannah started to say, "but you'll only be left with 'LBRs'."

The song playing in the background switched to "Pop! Goes my Heart" from the movie Music & Lyrics. All around them, groups of girls began singing the upbeat lyrics.

Ty, Josh, and Cam walked up to the girls, all looking quite bored and annoyed with the song choice. "Hey, Massie, where's the bathroom?" Josh asked. "I, uh, need to use it." Josh had a large rectangle shape in his front pocket. Probably a PSP.

Massie rolled her eyes. "There's 3 upstairs and two down here. There's one down the hall, the other around the corner from the kitchen."

"Thanks," he mumbled before him and his friends all scurried. Probably to watch porn downloaded on his PSP.

"Boys," Claire scoffed.

"I know," Dylan said.

"Well, let's go dance," Massie finally stated.

"Kay."

The girls scuffled to get to the center of the dance floor. They fyrated their hips to the beat of "Camisido" by PATD.

"Wanna dance?" A boy sexily whispered in Dylan's diamond-studded ear. It was Ty. He came up out of nowhere, behind Dylan. His hands on her hips. Dylan didn't answer, all she did was grind with him. Massie and Claire got a little jealous but continued dancing.

Then Massie almost blew it when Josh came by and grinded with Claire as well. She looked like an LBR.

Without a second thought, Massie held her head up high and grabbed the first hot guy she saw. He looked like a senior. She knew from what her friends and cousins told her that flirting with seniors was a bad thing, but it was either that or look like a total LBR.

"Hey," she shouted over the music. "I'm Massie."

"I know." The guy grinned. "I'm Ricky Harrington." _Ricky _grabbed Massie and the two started to grind.

_Ehmagawd, I'm grinding with Derrick's brother_, Massie thought. _Older brother_.

When "Camisido" ended, Ricky turned Massie around. "You're the one that went out with my little brother, right?"

Massie nodded.

"Tough," Ricky chuckled. "You're a sophmore?"

"No, freshman."

"Well, let's blow this. I wanna get to know you better."

Massie hesitated. Derrick told her his brother was even a bigger horndog than Kemp.

_Screw it._

"Okay," Massie said, unsure of herself.

Ricky took her fragile arm and led her upstairs. "Where's your bedroom?"

Massie tossed her cocoa-colored hair behind her head and lead him down the plush carpet to her purple and white bedroom. As soon as the two walked inside, Massie closed her bedroom door.

Ricky grabbed Massie and proceeded to make out with her. Massie didn't even push him away as she felt his cold hands push her toward her bed and under her dress. Sure, she was scared, but what else could she do?

One thing: play along.

As Ricky kissed her now-bare shoulder, Massie nibbled on his ear, making his banana pop in his boxers. His six-pack and irresistible arms made Massie think _'Does he have a girlfriend?_'

As Massie's dress was now down to her hips, Ricky sat on top of her. Her lacy 36B bra revealed to Ricky's hazel eyes.

"Ricky, I don't think I'm ready..." Massie said, sitting up, pulling her dress up.

"Babe, don't worry," He kissed her neck. "I'll go slow."

Massie moved away, her dress fully zipped, putting on her shoes.

"It doesn't feel right," she walked to the door.

Ricky grabbed her arm. "I don't think so."

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Massie said, disgusted. Ricky held his head back and cackled.

"Drunk?" Ricky repeated. "No, babe. I don't do alcohol." He sat up for a second and pulled on his pants. "Lemme get you something to help you relax."

A few minutes later, Ricky reappeared with a bubbling liquid. Massie had no idea what it was. Ricky handed it to Massie who shook her head. "Come on, May-sie," he said. "Just _drink _it."

Massie shook her head again. "It's _Massie_," she corrected. "Like sassy."

"Or assy," he murmured, grabbing her butt. Massie screamed.

Massie slapped his hand. "Don't touch me!"

"That's not what you wanted 3 minutes ago," He purred, leaning in for a kiss.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Massie pushed him and tried to make a run for it. Ricky grabbed her hair, pulling her to the floor.

"Slut, listen to me. If you don't want your secret pouring out that you wanted to desperately have sex with me, I suggest you listen to me."

"They won't believe you!" Massie squeaked out.

"Who are they gonna listen to, me or you?" He devilishly grinned.

Massie was defeated. "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't make any promises," he growled and threw her on the bed.

"Open your mouth," he hissed. She did as told and he poured in the foaming liquid. Some of it went down the wrong tube and she coughed like crazy.

As she stood up, the floor tilted. "What the fuck?"

"Relax," Ricky said as he layed her on the bed.

Massie tried to push him off, but she couldn't move. It was the _drink_. _Date rape_, she thought to herself as she desperately tried to inch towards the intercom.

Ricky grabbed her and started pulling off his pants. He leaned toward her and kissed her neck. All Massie could do was pray to Gawd that someone, _somewhere _was going to save her.

Suddenly the door swung open. It was as if Gawd himself had come to save Massie...in the form of Derrick Harrington.

"Ricky!" Derrick charged at him, pushing him off her. His head hit the wall and he looked as if he passed out.

Derrick blushed as he saw Massie's half-naked body. "Put your clothes on."

"I...can't...move," Massie spoke slowly.

"You expect me to put it on you?" Derrick raised an eyebrow.

Massie was silent.

"Bailey?" Derrick called. 'Bailey' was Kristen's code name. She walked in and was baffled by the site of a half-naked Massie, her boyfriend and a guy who was passed out on the floor.

"Bailey" ran a hand through her thick head of fake-looking auburn hair as she handed Massie her dress. "Do you think you could just slip it on?" she asked in exasperation. "Or do you need me to...uh..zip you up?"

Massie's lower lip quivered. "The second one."

"Bailey" sighed and helped Massie to stand up. She pulled the dress back down onto Massie and helped her onto her chair. "Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"Bailey" nodded and walked back over to Derrick, who slung an arm around her.

The two started to pull Ricky out of the room. "Thanks," Massie called to "Bailey".

She turned around, her fake auburn hair flying in random directions. Underneath the reddish bob was a strand of dirty blonde hair.

_Familiar_ dirty blonde hair.

Massie squinted her eyes.

Kristen?

Massie stood up, her eye-range was shot and her legs were wobbly as she walked to "Bailey."

"Bailey?" Massie slurred. She turned around and Massie ripped off her mask.

"I knew it."

**Reviews make me happy :)  
PS Sorry about the super-super-super long chappie. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you want next. I want to wrap this story up soon. It's getting uber long :D  
Peace for now.**


	28. Great

**Westchester, NY  
LSAG  
Friday, September 26th  
1:21 PM**

Kristen finished doodling the heart with 'I LOVE DERRICK' in the middle of her hand. Massie sat next to her. Big surprise.

"Hey," Massie faux-cooed.

"Um, hi," Kristen said, un-easy.

Mr. Christedge walked on.

"Today I pick partners for our big insect project. That's due..."

"November 25th," The class roared.

"Correct. Now, the partners are..."

Kristen zoned out, then Massie faced her. "I know you were at my party yesturday."

Kristen's insides fizzled. "No I wasn't."

"I'm not stupid, Kristen. Even though I was practiacally paralyzed doesn't mean I didn't saw the few strands of dirty blonde hair out of your wig."

Kristen's face went pale.

Just when Kristen was about to run away to Zambodia, Massie spoke. "Something I would do."

Whoa, now that was unexpected.

"What?" Kristen knitted her eyesbrows together.

"You heard me. I'm not mad at you. Actually quite impressed. But don't expect an invite to the PC anytime soon."

"Whatevs," Kristen scoffed. She prayed to Gucci that she wouldn't be partnered with Massie.

"Massie Block and Henry Graffe."

"He's on a two-week cruise with his parents," Layla Matthews spoke up.

"Oh, well, Massie your partner now is Kristen Gregory. You guys are good friends, no?"

"The best of friends," Massie lied. The class snickered.

_Great._

**Westchester, New York  
Belveder Castle - Central Park  
Friday, September 26th  
6:43 P.M.**

Dylan Marvil leaned on her elbows as she glanced out upon Central Park. Standing next to her was Ty. He would smile at her from time to time, sketching the park in a notebook. After a few minutes, he lifted up the notebook to show her. There was a sketch of an angelic girl in a castle, gazing out upon her kingdom of plants.

It was beautiful.

Dylan threw her arms around Ty, who stumbled a bit as he caught her. Mushaboom by Feist was playing in her head, and she wished the moment could last forever.

"It's you, D."

"I know, it's beautiful," Dylan grinned.

"Like you," he murmured before giving her a peck kiss on her peachy lips.

He licked he red lips. "Tasty gloss."

Dylan laughed. "Why, thank you."

Ty put his notebook and pencils in his Jansport bookbag and slipped in on his shoulders. Ty picked her up, bridal-style, and spun her around.

"My princess, one day we will live in a castle like that one day," Ty gestured to the beautiful castle.

Dylan blushed. "My prince, I hope we will."

She looked down. "Let's go feed the ducks."

"As you wish, my love."

Ty set her down on the ground and grabbed her hand, leading her to the duck pond area. "Do you have any food?" he asked her. "You know, to feed the ducks?"

"I have..." Dylan rooted around in her Betsey Johnson satchel. "I have a half-eaten peanut butter and banana sandwich, and a Nutz Over Chocolate Luna bar."

"Let's use the sandwich," Ty decided, shaking his head a bit so his dark hair fell in front of his eyes. "The bread would be softer for ducks to chew."

Dylan giggled as she fished the sandwich out of her bag. "Of course."

She ripped the sandwich in half, one half for herself, the other for Ty. The colorful ducks came, quacking, probably saying to give them food. They took turns throwing pieces of bread.

When Dylan threw her last piece, Ty stood up. "Babe, let's go. It's getting kinda dark."

"Awww," Dylan playfully whined. Ty stood her up and pecked her cheek. They went up the steep hill, holding hands. They went down the brick pathway. The crossed the street and they chatted as they passed all the almost-closing stores. They passed the WRC, The Westchester Rehabilitation Center. Dylan peered in the glass windows.

And couldn't believe what she saw.

Alicia Rivera had just walked out of WRC. Sure, she was wearing her aviators and a newsboy cap, but Dylan was pretty sure it was Alicia. The girl wasn't running--in fact, she looked as if the paparazzi were taking pictures of her every movement.

Alicia turned towards Dylan and Ty, but she didn't notice them. She glared at her nails as she talked on her cell phone. Dylan strained her ears to listen. Her ears couldn't do the job so she quickly got out her iPhone 3.5 and recorded Alicia's voice. As she went out of range, Dylan pressed 'Stop' and listened to it.

"Yes, mom. Uhuh. Uhuh. I suh-wear, I did...you don't believe me? Bu...you want a good reason? I want my _friends _back!" With that, Alicia snapped her cell phone shut.

"Ehmawgawd," Dylan sighed.

"Babe, this is my bus stop," Dylan and Ty kissed and she was off.

Dylan went to 'Menu' and back to the recording. She clicked 'Send Recording' and sent it to Claire and Massie.

A few seconds later she got a text from Massie.

**MASSIE: DYL, IS THAT ALICIA?**

**DYLAN: YEAH**

--

Massie blew out air out of her mouth. She was considering of letting Alicia back in the clique. After hearing that, she was heartfelt. I mean, she was going to rehab to get her friends back for heaven's sake!

**MASSIE: LEESH WE NEED TO TALK**

Instead of a text, Massie got a phone call. From Alicia.

Massie bit her lip. "Hey, Leesh," she managed to choke out. "Sorry about...uh...kicking you out of the party."

"S'okay." Alicia sniffled a bit, proving to Massie that it _wasn't _okay.

"So...uh...how are you?" Massie paced her bedroom. She looked through her window to see Claire staring back at her, through the guesthouse window. Massie turned away.

"Fine. Um, you have a reason to call me?" Alicia asked.

"Dylan sent me a recording of you saying that you want to get cleam so we can take you back."

Massie waited almost 5 minutes. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. It's...true."

"Well, if you're willing to change, then you will be back in the PC."

Massie could practically hear Alicia grin.

"Really?"

"Yes, the PC isn't the same without you anyways."

"Thanks, Massie."

Massie was speachless. "Um, thank you?"

Alicia giggled, which made Massie laugh. "When do you start?"

"The lady said I start on September 29th and my cleaning process will end on November 30th."

"That's great, Leesh!" Massie beamed at herself in the mirror. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Massie," Alicia sniffled again. "You're the best."

After 39 more minutes of talking, they ended up talking about a purple, green-spotted dinosaur named Lulu.

"And Lulu would fart toothpaste!"

"Rainbow colored toothpaste," Alicia giggled. The girls laughed like they were in kindergarden again.

A woman screamed something in spanish and Alicia said something back in spanish. Oh, yeah, Alicia learned spanish in 8th grade.

"I gotta go Mass. I won't be going to school for the next month. And they don't allow any technology at all at Rehab."

"Stupid rules," Massie growled.

"It's only a month," Alicia reasoned.

"I guess. Well...bye Leesh. I'll tell the PC about our new member."

Alicia softly giggled. "Kay, tell everyone I said bye."

"Mkay."

"Adios!" Alicia tittered.

"Byeee!"

_Click._

_  
_**Reviews make me happy :)**


	29. Peace?

**Westchester, New York  
LSAG  
Monday, September 29th  
7:44 AM**

"Happy birthday!" Ashlyn, Tessa and Jacqueline squealed to their alpha, Hannah. Who was now 14 years of age. They broke into a hug, surrounding Hannah.

"Thanks, girls," Hannah grinned. "Jay, what time is it?"

"15 minutes until homeroom," Jacqueline stated.

Hannah nodded. "Thank you."

The world stopped turning. Did Hannah Faye...just say _thank you_? The only time she said 'thank-you' was when she was be a sarcastic bitch.

Ashlyn almost choked on her Diet Pepsi. "Did you just say t-"

"Yes, I did."

Tessa cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's move on with the gifts!"

"Me first!" Jacqueline declared, she scurried up to her and gave her a big bag. Hannah took out the box and looked inside. It was a pair of limited-edition Gucci heels.

"Ohmygod!" Hannah shrieked, her eyes shining. "I love them!" She hugged Jackie, who grinned back. "Thanks so much, sweetie!"

Jackie beamed at her friend and stumbled back into position next to Ashlyn and Tessa.

"I'm next," Ashlyn declared, setting down her can of Diet Pepsi. She took a tiny, robin's egg blue box out of her raspberry Royal Calf Prada tote and handed it to Hannah.

Hannah smiled as she untied the white bow and opened the box. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings, obviously from Tiffany's. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hannah delicately dropped the box into her bag and hugged her friend. As Ashlyn stepped backwards, Tessa walked forward.

"I didn't know what to get you," she started to say as she pulled something out of her Harajuku Lovers messenger bag, "but I know you like Lenka." She pulled a ticket out from behind her back and handed it to Hannah.

Hannah grinned, but her lips curled into a frown when she realized that she would be going to the show _alone_. "What about you guys?"

Jacqueline, Ashlyn, and Tessa grinned in sync as they each waved their own ticket in the air.

Hannah mini-clapped and squealed. "Yay!"

Then, they walked in.

"Hey, girls," Dylan faux-cooed to them. All of the girls glossy lips were in a evil smirk.

"Get out, this is our bathroom," Massie snarled.

"We don't see your names anywhere," Ashlyn hissed.

"Yeah, so move it or I'll k-" Tessa was cut off by Hannah's hand.

"We want peace," Hannah stated.

Massie eyed her suspiciously. Claire rolled her eyes. Dylan put her arm on her hip.

"Seriously," Hannah stared dead straight into Massie's eyes. "I'm sick of all this drama. I'm not saying we have to be best friends. I just don't want you girls to hate me."

"I'm not buying this, just to let you know, Hannah Montana," Massie coolly tossed off.

Hannah ignored the jab and the snickers coming from the Pretty Committee.

"I don't want you to hate me," Hannah repeated. "Or my friends." She glanced at Ashlyn, Jacqueline, and Tessa, who were all shooting confused glances at one another.

Massie reglossed her lips--with Sweet Pear-ity Glossip Girl--before smirking at Claire and Dylan, and then at Hannah. "You do realize the only way that could work would be if you were LBRs," Massie replied, causing her "minions" to gasp.

"But you'd still hate us." Hannah glared at the sticky bathroom floor, then looked straight into Massie's amber eyes.

"But I wouldn't want to _kill _you." Massie fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "In a social way, I mean."

"Massie," Hannah's tightly clenched jaw twitched. "Can you just put the past in the past and we can move on? No more bitchiness, backstabbing. none of it. I don't mix with your world, you don't mix with mine."

"Hannah, I'm not stupid."

"Massie, I'm not a liar," Hannah shot back, mocking Massie's tone slightly.

"Not a liar?" Massie snickered.

"Well, sometimes. All I want is for us to not be rivals anymore. I'm not setting you up. If I was I'd be asking you to meet me somewhere so I could publicly humiliate you."

"True," Massie nodded.

"All I want is for our cliques not to be rivals," Hannah repeated.

"Deal," Dylan said.

"Excuse you?" Massie raised an eyebrow.

Dylan shrugged. "I'm sick of the drama, too."

"Same here," Claire's icy blue eyes pleaded Massie for no more drama.

Massie sighed. And her lips curled into a small smile. "Fine."

And with that, Hannah sent a alpha-respect look to Massie and walked out. Tessa, Jacqueline and Ashlyn at her heels.

"Now, it's gonna be boring," Claire whined.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "It's never boring in Westchester."

"You just need to find the drama," Massie added with a sly grin before flipping her chocolate brown hair behind her right shoulder and sauntering out of the bathroom, the Pretty Committee in perfect step behind her.

**Westchester, NY  
Westchester Animal Shelter  
Monday, September 29th****  
****5:45 PM**

"You do understand that there is the possibility of missing school due to animal emergencies, don't you?" Betsey, the head of WAS, said to Nikki. Nikki nodded vaguely, her blue pen hovering above the employee sheet.

_At least I won't have to face Claire or the Pretty Committee, _was what she was really thinking as she signed her name.

Betsey frowned slightly but accepted the paper. "Now, change. You don't want to get your...pants soiled, do you?" She glanced at Nikki's navy Juicy sweats, scowling. Nikki shook her head. "The bathroom is around the corner."

Nikki scurried to the one-stall bathroom and locked the door. She unzipped her Ralph Lauren hobo bag and took out her Nike short and Puma tank top. She just turned 15, so now she can work here. I mean whats better than getting paid 6 dollars an hour to clean up dog poo? Not seeing those skanks faces, that's what.

As she tied her hair in a pony tail, she heard the door open. She quikcly slipped on Reeboks and sprinted to where Betsey was, she was smiling and talking to...

_Cam?!_

Nikki immediatley blushed and stood frozen there.

"Nikki, stop standing there like a fool. You need to change all of the animals newspapers. Karen, our trainee will show you. After that refill all the food and water."

Nikki felt Cam's eyes on her. "Yes, ma'm."

Nikki sighed as she slumped to the back room, where a tall blonde, probably Karen, was waiting for her.

"Who's that boy Betsey is talking to?" Karen asked, glancing around the animals to take a look at Cam. "Your boyfriend?"

Nikki shook her head bitterly. "Nope." She nodded at the stack of newspapers by Karen's feet. "We need to change the animals' newspapers, _right_?" she prompted.

Karen nodded before spinning around, forcing Nikki to grab the newspapers. "Marshmallow and Spike--erm, I mean the dogs in #2--already had the newspapers changed. So that just leaves the others."

Nikki fought back a groan as she followed Karen past "Spike" and "Marshmallow" and toward the slightly larger animals.

"Do you need some help?" a cool, semi-deep voice came from behind her. Nikki spun around.

_Cam_.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," she retorted, just as she stepped into a doggy bowl and fell over.

Cam caught her just in time, when he did, a wave of Drakkar Nior hit Nikki.

_Gosh, I wanna bang you_, Nikki thought.

"Um, thanks," Nikki managed to stammer.

"Welcome. How come you have a job? I thought you were loaded."

"I am...but my mom and dad are being...mom and dad...and made me take this. At least I get paid."

"Well, it'll be fun. You working with animals must be cool, right?"

Nikki sighed. "Sure."

"Can you help me take this bag of dog food to each of the bowls?" Nikki gestured to the big yellow bag of dog food.

Cam nodded. Nikki held up the bag a centimeter off the ground. Cam went right behind her and lifted it up about 5 inches. He could lift it up a lot higher but that was pointless. Cam's front part was where Nikki's butt was. Nikki was red as a beet.

"Are you gonna walk or not?" Cam breathed into Nikki's ear.

"Of course I am," Nikki replied. _Best comeback ever_. "I was just...waiting for you to tell me to go."

Cam laughed. "Well then go."

"I will."

"I'm waiting."

Nikki giggled softly before leading Cam towards the food dock, where Karen was filling up specific bowls with water. "New girl! ...And friend!" Karen called, waving the two over. "I'll fill the food if you wash Spotty." She gestured towards a gleeful-looking Dalmation, his spotted tail wagging.

"Mkay," Nikki said, then turned to Cam. "Wanna help?"

"Of course." Cam set down the heavy food bag. "Why would I ever pass up the chance to wash a dog?"

Nikki giggled. Karen smiled at her before walking out. Nikki noticed all the supplies on a small white table. There was a green hose. And there was Spotty, sniffing the bottoms of Cam's Diesel jeans.

"Let's start," Nikki said as she put all the suppies in her arm. Cam already heaved Spotty in the big metal pot. Cam grabbed and hose and squeezed the water in all the buckets. He quickly sprayed Nikki.

"CAM!" Nikki playfully squealed. She threw a wet sponge at him. "Come on, let's clean this little cutie."

"You mean me, right?" Cam joked. He sniffed his armpits. "I'm clean."

Nikki laughed. "I mean the dog."

"Alright, alright," Cam and Nikki washedf the dog, occasionally throwing or splashing water at eachother.

Cam dried Spotty off with a towel. He let him go and he shook his body, drizzles of water splashing on him and Nikki. She sighed and she sat up against the wall.

Cam sat next to her. A little too close.

"Aren't you with Claire?"

Cam shook his head quickly. "No, who told you that?"

"Claire," Nikki stuck out her tongue in disgust. "She told me that she made out with you. But in my head, I'm like are you going out with Josh? So, I was just asking you to make sure," Nikki shrugged.

"Oh."

Cam shook his head. "I never thought Claire was a slut."

Cam reached over and pulled up Nikki's chin gently with his right hand, turning her head so he could look her in the eyes. "I didn't know, though," he whispered. "I assumed you were since..." He took a deep breath. "Since Gossip Girl said you were. But then I talked to Claire, and _she _set the record straight."

Nikki stared blankly at him. "_Claire_?"

Cam nodded. "I didn't believe her at first, but then she admitted to lying about a few things." He snorted. "She was just power-hungry, I guess."

"Yeah." Nikki glanced at his nose, the only normal thing between his green and blue eyes. "But where does this leave..."

"Us?" Cam finished. "You tell me." He leaned toward her and stopped, his lips inches from hers. "I want us to be together," he murmured before kissing her.

Cam's hand softly touched Nikki's clear face. Nikki's pored tingling. They made out for what seemed forever until Karen opened the door.

She blushed. "Nikki? Um, Betsey needs you."

Nikki flushed while Cam frowned. "Don't worry. I get off at 8."

"Does this mean we're back together?"

"No, the only reason I made out with you was to check if your mouth was healthy," Nikki playfully rolled her eyes.

Cam chuckled sheepishly. "Ben & Jerry's around 8:30?"

"I'll be there," Nikki gave him one more satisfying long kiss before leaving him dazed.

**Westchester, NY  
Westchester Rehabilitation Center  
****Monday, September 29th  
6:13 PM**

Alicia Rivera fidgeted in the cold chair as she faced the grey, unfriendly people in the addiction circle. A teenage girl with multiple piercings and eerily pale skin sat across from her, and a balding man sat next to her, staring at her chest. She crossed her arms over the gray suits they had all been forced to wear.

The door swung open, and a cute guy who looked like he was only 15 or 16 walked in. "I'm Paul," he stated calmly as he clapped his hands together. "And I'm going to help you get rid of your addictions."

Immediately, the women in the circle--the freaky teenage girl, a semi-fat woman, a lady who was drinking vodka out of her boot, and Alicia--perked up. "I'm Alicia," she blurted, grinning stupidly.

Paul grinned back. "Nice to meet you, Alicia. What's your addiction?"

"Alcohol."

The balding man held up his hand. "Same here, buddy!"

"It wasn't your turn, sir. No interruptions please." He continues to go around the circle. The freaky, emo girl's name was Charlotte. She attempted suicide. The plump woman was Marci, she was constantly depressed and the vodka lady was Ella. Her's was obviously alcohol.

"Now, let's begin."

_One hour later..._

"That was a great first day. Same time tomorrow, people! You can go to your rooms now." Alicia waited for everyone else to leave, she wanted to be the last to leave.

"Rivera, you seen to be the most normal out of the group," Paul winked at Alicia.

"You do, too," Alicia's flirtacious manner made Paul blush a little.

"You seem to be making the most progress out of the group," Paul said, clearing his throat.

Alicia twirled a dark, wavy lock of hair and smiled sweetly at Paul, who smiled back.

"So why'd you really come here?"

Alicia sighed and looked into Paul's cobalt blue eyes. "I wanted to win my friends back." She sniffled a bit, remembering Massie's promise.

"See, that's true determination." Paul winked and started to turn away. "I like that," he called over his shoulder as he headed out of the room.

Alicia hugged herself. "I like you too," she whispered back.

Alicia froze as Paul turned around. "I heard that."

"You were supposed to," Alicia lied, grinning sheepishly.

Paul smirked and left without another word.

--_One Month Later_--

Massie Block, Kristen Gregory with Derrick's arm around her shoulder, Dylan Marvil with Ty's arm around her back, Alicia texting her new boyfriend, Paul, Claire with Josh close to her, were all in a circle. Under the huge maple tree, which was their spot.

"Hey, look, it's _them_," Massie said, nodding at Hannah, Jacqueline, Ashlyn, and Tessa as they passed. "Smile and wave girls."

The Pretty Committee girls giggled, causing H,J,A, and T to move faster. "Things are finally back to normal," Dylan sighed, closing her eyes and pecking Ty's cheek.

Claire giggled as she blew flower petals at Josh. "No more drama," she added in a sing-song voice.

Alicia grinned at Massie. "Lilly's St. Academy for Girls is ours for the taking." She nudged Massie's arm. "And as our queen, you need a king, Mass." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Chris Abeley and Fawn broke up for the fiftieth time."

Massie smiled at her friend as she leaned back in the grass, not caring if her outfit got stained. "What are we gonna do for Thanksgiving?" she asked, ignoring Alicia's gossip.

"Shop," Alicia stated simply.

"Play soccer," Kristen said before grinning at Derrick.

"Go ice skating!" Dylan and Claire squealed at the same time before high-fiving.

Massie giggled. "I'm so loving how the principal made Lilly's a co-ed school. Now it's flirting 24/7," Massie pumped her fists in the air, hollering.

The group laughed. "Yeah, but kinda weird going to a school named Lilly's," Derrick rolled his eyes. Kristen semi-glared at him. "But it's totally worh it," he grinned before kissing Kristen.

Massie saw Hannah flirting with Luke Hayes, some new boy. Tessa and Jacqueline taking pictures together. And Ashlyn's legs drooped over Griffen Hasting. Odd couple but they show PDA more than Josh and Claire. Which is hard to beat.

Massie sighed happily. Everything _really_ was back to normal.

_"Hola, Maysie."_

Massie narrowed her eyes and looked around for the girl who had pronounced her name wrong. Then she saw her.

Nina Callas was back. And she was skinnier and prettier than ever.

Let the games begin.

**Reviews make me happy :)  
Next chappie, a GG, is the last chapter. Tell me if I should make a sequel or not.**


	30. GG8

**Hey, People!  
**Gossip girl here. Over the past few weeks of this month the drama-meter has been dying down. How sad. But with **A**'s slut of a cousin, **N**, I heed you all this warning: Watch for your man. We all saw what happened in 7th grade. But we all know that the **PC** can handle **N**. And with **H**, **J**, **T** and **A** on their side, they're unstoppable.

**M**'s back on top, so it seems. Rumor has it she's looking for a first man to her supreme ruler-ism. But something tells me this eligible bachelorette wants the power to herself. The orginal **PC** is back; **M**, **A**, **C**, **K** and **D**. Of _course _**M**couldn't hold out for so long without them. They're her power, aren't they? And if you haven't heard, **M** and **K** bonded over their Biology project. The cutest freshmen couples so far are soccer-star **J **and female **C**, **D **and soccer diva **K**, and emo **T **and red head **D**. Sorry, **A**, you and your junior boytoy just don't make the cut.

**No e-mails today.**

So, here's the official list.

Queen Bee **M** is single.

Latina **A** is with **P**.

Soccer diva **K** is with soccer star **D**.

Red-head **D** is with **T**.

Blonde **C** is with male **J**.

**H** is single.

**T** is single.

Female **J** is single.

Other female **A** is with emo boy **G**.

And who am I with? Well, let's just keep _that_ a secret. You know you love me.

XOXO,  
**Gossip Girl**

**Thanks to everyone, _everyone_, who has been there along the way. And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, good or bad. And don't give this credit all to me, Tessa and Jackie helped me write this. You know, aly's munchkin ("Infamous") and tessabx3 ("Get My Kicks From Your Eleventh Hour"). And we are tickled pink that most of you want a sequel. We are still thinking about it. Until then, review :)**


End file.
